Harry Potter y el Velo del Ministerio
by tejonalohomora
Summary: Que secretos se esconden trás el velo que se encuentra en el ministerio? Tal vez exista un Hogwarts maligno? Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville tendran que investigar todos estos misterios y más. Podra conectarse con Sirius a traves del Velo?
1. El cofre misterioso

Velo del Departamento de Misterios

**Harry potter y el Velo** del Departamento de Misterios

Capitulo primero: El cofre misterioso

Pròlogo

Han pasado ya tres años desde que Harry potter acabara con el régimen de terror de Voldemort y de sus seguidores mortífagos. Tres años de juicios para aquellos que fomentaron, participaron y ayudaron a que el terror inundara las ciudades, pueblos y demás de Inglaterra y del mundo, de limpiar de corrupción el ministerio de magia, de recuperar las relaciones muggles-magos.

¿Y Harry Potter ?. Aquel muchacho que derroto al mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Que fue de el?¿Y que fue de sus amigos, compañeros de batalla?

¿Habrá encontrado Harry la paz deseada?

--

- ¿No quieres más comida pichurin mío? – pregunto Petunia mirando tiernamente a su único hijo.

- Creo que ... no – respondió este sin mirar a su madre.

- ¿Seguro ... no estarás enfermo ?? – y seguidamente puso su mano en la frente del muchacho.

- No, es que ya he comido suficiente por hoy – contesto Dubley.

Petunia no salía de su asombro, desde cuando su amado hijo rechazaba uno de sus abundantes y sabrosos guisos caseros. Estaba desesperada, ya hacia tiempo que su hijo se comportaba extrañamente. Era como si después de haberse marchado corriendo de Privet Drive, su hubieran dejado a su verdadero hijo en aquella casa.

- Vernon querido, puedes venir un momento – dijo petunia con cierta amargura en su voz.

- Que demonios pasa ahora !! – dijo su marido mientras devoraba una tarrina de helado mega gigante. – No ves que estoy ocupado arreglando el … ventilador – exclamo señalándola con la cuchada llena de helado.

- Querido creo que a nuestro hijo le pasa algo – dijo.

Vernon miró a Petunia, luego miró a su hijo y devolvió la mirada de nuevo a su mujer.

- Yo lo veo como siempre, fuerte como un roble, aunque quizás allá perdido algo de peso – miró con su ojos diminutos ahora a su hijo. – Si mujer debe de ser eso, no le des mas importancia – finalizo mostrándole una sonrisa a su mujer.

- No es eso, conozco muy bien a mi hijo y creo que algo le pasa – insistió nuevamente.

- Bobadas esta perfecto y su …

- Basta ya !! conozco muy bien a mi pichurin y se que algo no va bien – dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos.

Vernon y Petunia se enfrascaron en una de sus ya eternas y conocidas peleas hasta que intervino su hijo Dubley.

- Mama estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, de verdad – dijo seriamente dubley dirigiendo una mirada a su padre y madre presentes.

Dubley … - sollozo su madre

- Solo pienso … si Harry estará bien, si aquel mago malo no le hizo ningún daño. Si lo volveremos a ver algún día – dijo Dubley seriamente.

A Vernon en aquel instante se la cayó la cuchara de helado al suelo.

- Tampoco creo que sea para tanto – dijo el pelirrojo dando un gran bostezo.

- Creo que desconoces el significado de las palabras orden, responsabilidad, puntualidad – dijo enfadada la chica de larga cabellera.

- Pareces un diccionario viviente, nadie puede memorizar tantas palabras por segundo como tú, de verdad que eres humana – dijo en tono de burla el chico.

- Hay una cosa que se llama lectura y sabes … no hay ningún caso estadístico probado en el mundo de que una persona haya sido mordida por un libro. Ron los libros no muerden !! – dijo la chica con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Claro … y no recuerdas el libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ? – se reía el chico pelirrojo.

- Ronald weasley o sales de la cama inmediatamente o convertiré tu cabecita en una hermosa zanahoria. – y la chica amenazo con sacar su barita.

- Vale, vale tranquila Hermione ya me levanto… ni que fueran a cerrar el ministerio de magia – murmuro el chico.

- Ron si queremos encontrar trabajo debemos movernos i eso implica un montón de cosas: hacer el currículum, entregarlo, mirar ofertas … - empezó a explicar Hermione.

- Pero si salvemos al mundo, no te parece un buen currículum eso? – le recrimino Ron.

Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar, en el comedor se encontraban ya sus

ex-compañeros de colegio Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. Mientras, el elfo domestico Kreacher les servia amablemente el desayuno y seguidamente les comento:

-Amigos de mi amo, mi señor marcho temprano hoy – dijo el elfo con su cara arrugada por el paso del tiempo.

-Nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres, Kreacher – contesto Hermione.

- Si … aunque tampoco me desagrada … auuu – recibió el chico pelirrojo un codazo en el vientre. – Kreacher llámame simplemente Ron, con confianza – el pelirrojo se frotaba el estomago después de que Hermione le sonriera de oreja a oreja.

- Claro, en Liutut los elfos domésticos tienen los mismos derechos que los magos – dijo la chica rubia llamada Luna.

- Y donde se supone que esta Liutut ¿? – dijo Ron en voz baja a Neville.

- No se, a mi me suena a una página web conocida – contesto Neville comiéndose una tostada de mermelada.

- En fin, son cosas de Harry – finalizo Hermione no muy convencida de sus palabras.

La mañana era muy soleada, en el cielo apenas se podía divisar nubes y el sol, con sus rayos ultravioletas, penetraba por toda la ciudad que empezaba ya ha despertarse. Los cuatro muchachos circulaban por una de las calles más céntricas de la ciudad de Londres. Se habían citado con Harry en la Place Gauden cerca de un puesto de helados.

- ¿Porqué crees que Harry habrá madrugado tanto hoy? – pregunto Ron mientras daba una patada a una lata de cerveza que había en la acera.

-No lo se, últimamente actúa extrañamente – frunció las cejas Hermione.

-No será por lo de Ginny, verdad? – comento Ron.

- Ron la sensibilidad no es precisamente una de tus cualidades – le reprimió ella.

- Y que cualidades tengo yo, según tu? – se señalo con el dedo.

-Pues no lo se… - se sonrojo la chica. – Ahora no estamos hablando ni de ti ni de mí.

- Ya claro ni de Victor Krum – dijo en tono ligeramente elevado. – ¿Que, has vuelto a quedar con el o me equivoco? – siguió elevando el tono de voz.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones … - contesto antes que alguien les interrumpiese.

-Otra vez peleándose, aunque no me extraña con Ron cualquier excusa es motivo de discusión – dijo Ginny una chica pelirroja.

- Ginny soy tu hermano mayor y debes…

- Obedecerte como un perrito – le recrimino esta

- No quise decir eso, solo respetarme…

- Ron, soy mayorcita y se cuidar de mi misma. No se de que tienes miedo - dijo Ginny girándose de espaldas.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿Ginny que haces aquí? - pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Bueno, quería hablar con Harry, por aquello que paso el otro dia … - se sonrojo la pelirroja.

Hacia una semana que Ginny, Harry y Ron no se dirigían la palabra. Todo empezó el día en que Harry había organizado una fiesta en su casa: el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Era una fiesta de ex-compañeros de Hogwarts de las tres casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, con el fin de recordar aquellos que habían luchado y muerto en la guerra contra Voldemort. Los Slytherin, la cuarta casa de Hogwarts, se había postulado a favor de este último.

La fiesta transcurrió alegremente, con momentos triste recordando aquellos que habían luchando por la paz, pero animada en general.

Ahora, ya eran mayores de edad y claro la cerveza de mantequilla daba paso a otro tipo de cerveza no apta para niños. Sobretodo Seamus Finnigan, que se pasó toda la fiesta jarra en mano, como si le hubieran pegado con algún adhesivo indestructible. A las payasadas de este se le unió un buen surtido de

surtilegios Weasley que hicieron las delicias de los presentes. Aunque a George se le veía de alguna manera animado, el hecho de haber perdido a su hermano gemelo Fred en la batalla ante Voldemort, le había hecho madurar a pasos agigantados. George prefirió, ante tal perdida, luchar y seguir adelante en memoria de su amado e inseparable hermano gemelo y eso conllevaba tirar hacia adelante la tienda que juntos habían fundado.

Pero durante la fiesta Harry y Ginny se habían ausentado. La causa, Harry había encontrado una habitación con un cofre extraño. Era la habitación antigua de Regulus Black (los Black, una familia de magos anteriormente propietaria de la casa), allí se hallaba un cofre viejo, de color marrón o por lo menos parte de este, ya que con el paso del tiempo la pintura se había despegado de la superficie, con unos símbolos dibujados bastante extraños.

Ni Harry ni Ginny habían visto nada similar en su vida, y como ahora la casa era de Harry, la curiosidad les pudo más y decidieron abrir el cofre para ver el contenido, con tanta mala suerte que Ginny se corto las yemas de los dedos con la cerradura. Y claro Harry saco su pañuelo y envolvió las delicadas manos de Ginny en la tela de seda. Ella se estremeció al notar el contacto de las manos de Harry apretando las suyas. Las miradas se encontraron y seguidamente sus labios se sellaron en un beso sin fin.

La casualidad quiso que en tal apretado encuentro tropezaran con la cama de aquella habitación y cayeran los dos abrazados sobre la cama, y claro el destino quiso que justo en ese momento Ron entrara en la habitación, por casualidad, ya que estaba buscando a Harry. La cara de sapo que se le quedo al pelirrojo al ver a su mejor amigo y su hermana abrazados en la cama era para enmarcarla en un cuadro y titularla: Snape y Umbridge son mis padres !!.

En definitiva que Ron se puso hecho unas fieras, gritándoles a los dos y marchándose dando un portazo que seguramente se escucho cuatro calles más debajo de donde estaban.

Lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta había provocado que Ron no se hablara con Harry durantes varios días, de hecho aun seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, y Hermione, Neville y Luna tampoco sabían mucho como arreglar aquella situación.

Pero Harry estaba extraño, no tan solo por el incidente con Ginny, sino que había algo mas oculto en sus pensamientos y descifrar lo que Harry pensaba era prácticamente inalcanzable de leer.

- Porque tarda tanto Harry? – se pregunto Hermione. – Llegaremos tarde al ministerio.

- Son solo las 7:40 de la mañana, que entiendes tu por pronto? – replico Ron

- Mirad allí viene Harry – señalo con el dedo Luna.

Harry llego cargado con una mochila a sus espaldas.

-Hola chicos vayamos al ministerio – dijo Harry sin parase a mirarlos.

- A sus ordenes mi general – y Ron hizo un gesto como si saludara a un alto cargo militar.

-Ron … no empecemos. – le recrimino Hermione.

Los cinco cruzaron la calle en dirección al ministerio de magia. Mientras Hermione se preguntaba interiormente sobre la sospechosa actitud de Harry. Será por lo de Ginny ? o por aquel cofre que encontró en la habitación de Regulus Black? Últimamente Harry estaba mas interesado en el Ministerio que nunca.


	2. Elegir nuetro futuro

Miles de personas deambulaban por las calles de Londres, como si fueran zombis recién salidos de sus tumbas

Capitulo 2: Elegir nuestro futuro

Miles de personas deambulaban por las calles de Londres, como si fueran zombis recién salidos de sus tumbas. Algunos marchaban a trabajar, con caras de sueño y confundidos entre las multitud, otros hacia rato que su jornada laboral hacia empezado. Los más jóvenes marchaban a colegios e institutos y alguno que otro había madrugado para comprar los productos más frescos del mercado.

Entre ellos se encontraban 6 jóvenes magos caminando deprisa entre el personal. En cabeza se encontraba Harry que caminaba más rápido de costumbre, de tal forma que Ginny se adelanto para darle caza y caminar a su altura.

- Hola Harry ... estas bien - le pregunto Ginny.

- Hola... si todo bien - le contesto.

- Bueno yo quería decirte que lo que paso en la fiesta...

- Ginny no me tienes que dar explicaciones, no hicimos nada malo - le sonrió el chico.

- Ya... la culpa es de mi hermano, pensaba que ya había alcanzado la madurez, pero me equivoque - le contesto Ginny también con una sonrisa.

Mientras Harry y Ginny conversaban Ron hablo con Hermione.

- ¿De que crees que estarán hablando? - se cuestiono el pelirrojo.

- No lo se Ron... pero no deberías de entrometerte mas en los asuntos de Ginny y de Harry, ¿ya son mayorcitos no crees? - dijo Hermione.

- Si claro, deben de estar planeando otros de sus "ataques pasionales" - dijo en tono de burla Ron.

Unos pasos más adelante ...

- Por cierto Harry, ¿al final pudiste abrir aquel cofre que encontraste? - le pregunto Ginny para cambiar de tema.

- No, pero te acuerdas de aquellos dibujos que estaban impresos en el cofre, me suena de haberlo visto antes en algún lugar (Hizo una pausa). - Recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna superficie de la cámara de los secretos.

- No recuerdo. Tal vez debería echarle un vistazo de nuevo - contesto Ginny pensativa.

Después de caminar quince minutos, se detuvieron frente una de las cabinas de teléfonos. El aspecto de aquella cabina: abandonada, sucia y con el cartelito de "fuera de servicio", parecía pura decoración en aquella calle abarrotada de gente. Pero aquella cabina era muy especial, no era una mas del montón. Aquella cabina conducía, nada más y nada menos, que al mismísimo ministerio de magia.

Una vez dentro de la cabina, se identificaron como visitantes y descendieron al subsuelo para acceder finalmente al ministerio de magia. Harry saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se dirigió al portero del ascensor.

- Hola señor Potter, es un honor su presencia en el ministerio - dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

- Gracias... ¿podríamos acceder directamente al despacho del ministro de magia? - dijo Harry entregándole la tarjeta.

- Por supuesto, señor Potter.

El portero saco su barita y realizo un hechizo sobre el panel de control del ascensor.

- Harry, deberíamos pasar por el Departamento de Trabajo Mágico primero - argumento Hermione.

- Para que... si podemos ser los primeros, es lo menos que pueden hacer por nosotros - sonrió Ron chocando de manos con Neville.

- Ron, hasta cuando piensas rentabilizar...

- Si queréis podéis ir a la oficina de trabajo primero, yo tengo que hablar con el ministro de magia - les interrumpió Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

Harry salio del ascensor y cruzo rápidamente un pasillo anchó, a los lados se encontraban miles de vidrieras con personajes importantes del ministerio, magos y brujas que habían contribuido a la fundación, unión y crecimiento del ministerio. Incluso aquellos que habían luchado en la defensa de dicha institución.

Salvando obstáculos de las miradas de aquellos que se encontraban por allí en esos momentos, Harry de detuvo en la última vidriera antes de llegar a la puerta del ministro. Era sin duda la más grande y luminosa de todas las que se hallaban en aquel lugar. Las piedrecillas dibujaban un alegre y majestuoso contorno de la figura de su antiguo y estimado director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore. "_En memoria por quien lucho por las libertades del mundo mágico y muggle, e instaurar la paz y concordia entre todos los seres vivos del planeta_".

Harry se aclaro la garganta y golpeo suavemente la puerta del despacho del ministro.

-Adelante – se oyó tras la puerta.

Harry entro seguidamente.

-Harry como va todo. - el ministro se levanto de su asiento y rodeo la mesa hasta fundirle un fuerte abrazo al muchacho. – De haberlo sabido hubiera venido a recibirte personalmente, ya sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas...

-Gracias señor ministro.

-Harry por favor tutéame, llámame Kingsley.

-Esto… como quiera.

-Y a que debemos el honor de tu visita – le invito a sentarse con un gesto de su mano. – Quieres tomar algo… un zumo de calabazas, cereza de mantequilla…- hizo un leve movimiento con su barita.

-No, gracias señor… digo Kingsley.

-Si es por algún motivo de trabajo no te preocupes muchacho. Sabes Harry estoy pensando muy seriamente en incorporarte en el equipo de aurores del ministerio. Un chico como tu, valor y coraje sumado a tu gran juventud y sentido de la justicia, serias un miembro ideal i clave para la comunidad mágica.

-Gracias… pero realmente el motivo de mi visita es otro – dijo Harry adoptando una pose mas seria.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, necesitas algo? Ya sabes que por mi parte… - Kingsley fue interrumpido.

- No, no es nada de eso, es con relación a este cofre – y seguidamente Harry saco de su mochila un cofre (de tamaño mediano) algo oxidado y lo deposito encima de la mesa del ministro. – Lo encontré en la antigua casa de la familia Black, ¿le resulta familiar o conocido?.

A Kingsley se le seco la boca al ver aquel cofre. Como podía ser. Aquel cofre era una leyenda, muy antigua. Incluso los mas estudiosos dudaban es la veracidad de su existencia. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo lo tenia delante de sus narices.

-No … no conozco este cofre … para nada… ¿Y de donde dices que lo has sacado? – pregunto nervioso el ministro.

- De la casa de los Black, concretamente en un escondite de la habitación de Regulus Black.

- Ya … pues no se. ¿Y has conseguido abrirlo? – volvió a preguntar este.

- No, todavía no. La cerradura no se habré con ningún hechizo y no sabemos de la existencia de llave alguna.

- Curioso. Si quieres puedes dejar el cofre aquí para que el Departamento de Objetos Mágicos Misteriosos le eché un vistazo. – sugerio Kingsley.

Alguien llamo a la puerta e instintivamente Harry metió el cofre rápidamente en su mochila. Por la puerta apareció un empleado del ministerio, desconocido para Harry.

En un movimiento más propio del Quidditch, Harry aprovecho para despedirse y marchar sin dar muchas explicaciones más.

Mientras recorría de nuevo el pasillo Harry pensaba, "Departamento de Objetos Mágicos Misteriosos", como sabia Kingsley que se trataba de un objeto mágico misterioso y el porque de esas preguntas y gestos extraños. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas y el ministro solo quería echarle una mano

En otro lado del ministerio.

- Ya tenéis todo los requisitos pertinentes – pregunto la chica.

- Si mama – rió este.

- Auhhh … Hermione – se quejo el chico pelirrojo.

Hermione le dio la espalda y dirigió la mirada a los otros muchachos.

-¿Y ya tenéis claro donde queréis trabajar?

- A mi padre le gustaría que siguiera con el periódico _El Quisquilloso _pero yo no tengo vocación de escritora. – dijo la chica llamada Luna mirando hacia arriba como perdida. – Realmente a mi me gustaría investigar como mi madre, pero no con hechizos peligrosos… tal vez en busca de criaturas mágicas olvidadas y secretas, el mundo esta lleno de ellas.

- Si claro lo que tu digas … - dijo en voz baja Ron escapándosele la sonrisa.

-Ron al menos alguien tiene pensado hacer algo útil, no se en tu caso – le recrimino Hermione de nuevo.

- Yo había pensado vivir toda mi vida en la madriguera, eso si que es vida.

- Oh por favor Ronal

-¿Y tu Neville?

-Tengo ciertas dudas, lo de ser auror esta bien pero no me acaba de convencer, aunque estoy dispuesto a luchar con quien quiera imponer su tiranía. – contesto este levantando la cabeza.

-Y lo de ser profesor, ¿que me dices? Hace tiempo que me lo comentaste – le dijo Hermione.

- Por favor Hermione, no tienes suficiente con haber tenido a Snape o Umbridge de profesores que ahora quieres condenar a este pobre muchacho al infierno de la enseñanza - ironizo con gestos Ron.

- Dudo mucho que la enseñanza sea tal y como la describes. Creo que es peor ser un vago holgazán. – le contesto esta.

-¿Chicos no os parece raro que no haya nadie todavía por aquí? – se pregunto Ginny.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad o eso o nos hemos equivocado de departamento – le contesto Luna.

- Hola muchachos, vaya tenemos al grupo casi al completo – dijo una voz familiar.

- Hola papa.

-Hola señor Weasley.

El padre de Ron y Ginny trabajaba en el ministerio de magia concretamente en Oficina para el uso incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles. En la actualidad era el jefe del departamento y hombre de confianza del ministro de magia.

-Chicos hoy el Departamento de Trabajo Mágico esta en reconstrucción, tendréis que acompañarme a otra sala contigua. Seguidme por favor. Por cierto, ¿donde esta Harry?

- Creo que esta reunido con el ministro de magia- contesto alguien.

- Vaya… y bien, ¿ya tenéis pensado a que trabajo vais a escoger? – y dirigió su mirada a su hijo Ronald Weasley, mientras este agachaba la cabeza.

- Más o menos – contesto Ron con cara de "tierra trágame".

- Para eso estoy aquí para ayudaros y aconsejaros. Pero creo que habéis demostrado con solvencia que estáis preparados para el mundo profesional.

- Ginny di algo… a ti te ara más caso – le susurro a la oreja a Ginny Weasley.

-Papa tenemos algo muy importante que contarte – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Dime cariño – dijo afectuosamente su padre.

-Pues que… bueno Ron y yo… bueno habíamos pensado en… - y Ginny le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermano para que le ayudara.

-Si… esto pues… habíamos pensado Ginny y yo… de… - Ron ya no sabia ni donde poner sus manos.

-Venga no seáis cortados, aunque estén vuestros amigos delante no tenéis nada de que avergonzadoros – dijo con una sonrisa el padre de estos.

- Ron y yo no trabajaremos para el ministerio, papa. Tampoco con nada relacionado con Hogwarts… - dijo al fin la pequeña Weasley.

-¿Pero que? Ya tuvimos esta conversación en casa con mama y para nada ustedes dos van a vaguear eternamente en la vida. Ya va siendo hora que tomen una decisión sobre vuestro futuro. – dijo el señor Weasley alzando la voz.

- Ya hemos tomado la decisión, porque es lo que queremos. Ya no somos unos crios desprotegidos, sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Lo siento papa si te he decepcionado. – Ginny salio entre sollozos se la sala donde se encontraba.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, Ron no sabia si huir o afrontar los hechos de una vez por todas como su hermana. Hermone, Neville y Luna se mantuvieron en un silencio discreto (ya que se trataba de una riña familiar) y Harry… a el le hubiera encantado salir tras de Ginny y abrazarla para que no llorara más. Odiaba verla en ese estado alterado, pero por otro lado el señor Weasley siempre se había portado muy bien con el y lo había acogido en su casa como un hijo más. En consecuencia Harry prefirió no intervenir y mantenerse al margen.

- Nelox, te acuerdas de aquellos pergaminos de la sección 8 – pregunto el ministro a un colaborador.

-Si, pero creo que se perdieron o en el mejor de los casos se abandonaron en algún lugar del ministerio.- contesto Nelox.

- Creo que habría que echarles un vistazo, localizalos y utiliza el personal que sea necesario para encontrarlos. Parece ser que hemos hallado algo grandioso en nuestros tiempos.- finalizo el ministro con cara de preocupación y emoción a la vez.


	3. Los Malfoy

Capitulo tres:

Capitulo tres: Los Malfoy

Los dos hombres se encontraban en la sección 8, concretamente en el Departamento de Documentación Mágica Antigua. Esta sección era conocida por albergar objetos que pudieran almacenar cualquier tipo de información: escrita, visual, táctil, por medio del olor o del sabor.

Pergaminos, papiros, papeles, recordadoras, pensaderos y un sin fin de objetos raros se hallaban apiladas los unos sobre los otros. Prácticamente el 80 de la capacidad del mobiliario de las estanterías estaba repleta de aquellos objetos misteriosos.

Afortunadamente, con un par o tres de hechizos protectores, ni el polvo, ni los insectos habían mermado el estado físico, ni tampoco el contenido.

- ¿Y para que querrá el señor ministro esos documentos? Pensaba que ese tipo de documentación ya no interesaba a nadie.

- Si, la verdad es que es extraño. De hecho des de que recibió la visita del chico Potter ha insistido mucho en que obtengamos esos pergaminos – contesto Nelox removiendo papeles de aquí para allá. - ¿Y los demás cuando llegaran?, no pensaran dejarnos solo con tanta faena.

- Me temo que llegaran tarde, con eso de la remodelación del ministerio… a saber donde se encuentran.

- Ah, si es verdad. Con tanto pergamino tardaremos un siglo en encontrarlo. Espero que la búsqueda sirva para algo. – dijo resignado secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

- Nelox, ¿y sabes el contenido aproximado de ese pergamino?

- Creo que son artes oscuras antiguas, ya sabes anteriores al inicio de la brujería… de la Edad Oscura, creo.

- Vaya creía que no quedaba documentación de esa época, si mal no recuerdo toda fue destruida o por lo menos eso es lo que se dice en la versión oficial.

-Si, la versión oficial especifica que fue misteriosamente destruida. Personalmente creo que algo tuvo que pasar, algo secreto y peligroso que casi consigue exterminar a los magos y brujas de aquella época. – le contesto arrugando la frente Nelox.

- ¿Y nadie investigo los sucesos? – se extraño el otro hombre.

- Creo que Albus Dumbledore inicio algún tipo de investigación por su cuenta. Algunos del ministerio se opusieron, especialmente Cornelius Fudge. Finalmente creo que desistió en la búsqueda de más información, toda había sido aniquilada para evitar una reconstrucción futura.

En otra sala…

- Tengo que salir un momento, chicos me disculpáis – dijo Arthur Weasley pasándose un pañuelo por su frente sudorosa.

Mientras el señor Weasley abandonaba la sala, Ron le seguía con la mirada.

- Soy un mal hijo, mis padres no me perdonaran jamás. – y acto seguido se sentó en una silla cercana.

- Ron… eso no es verdad. Eres un buen hijo, cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso de tenerte como hijo. Has luchado por el bien y la justicia, por aquellos que eran débiles e indefensos y nunca has escogido el camino fácil o te has doblegado ante el mal. Eres sin duda un motivo de orgullo y admiración. – dijo Hermione abrazándole y dándole un beso en su mejilla rosada.

- Seguro que debes de estar muy enfadada conmigo también. – le dijo el chico pelirrojo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

-Pues… claro que no, Ronald te conozco des de los 11 años y se de sobra que no te gusta mucho estudiar que digamos. Creo que no serias muy feliz rodeado de libros y más libros. Decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare y siempre estaré a tu lado. – le dijo Hermione con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias Hermione eres más que una amiga. – dijo el pelirrojo mirando cara a cara a su interlocutor.

Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Ron, en un instante los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir más intensamente que nunca, como si la sangre hubiera entrado en una aceleración incansable, el aliento del uno llegaba hasta el otro…

De repente…

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY más te vale que estés rellenado cualquiera de los pergaminos de trabajo que ofrece el ministerio de magia o estarás fregando la madriguera hasta que reluzca más que si la estuvieran limpiando 20 elfos… - entro la señora Weasley con la misma fuerza que si un huracán entrara en una tienda de lámparas de cristal frágil.

- Mama – dijo Ron, que al mismo tiempo que se levantaba empujo, sin querer, a Hermione al suelo.

- Harry, chicos… no me dirigía a vosotros, me estaba dirigiendo al cabeza de merluzo de mi hijo, y mi Ginny también… - no pudo seguir hablando y se puso a llorar.

En esos momentos entro Arthur y fue a consolar a su mujer.

-Sabia que esto pasaría, por eso quise venir con vosotros – apenas pudo decir entre sollozos la señora Weasley.

- Porque nadie nos escucha, no somos crios. Ginny y yo hemos luchado contra Voldemort, mortifagos y demás criaturas. Queremos escoger nuestro camino y quizás nuestro destino este fuera del ministerio o quien sabe. Mama escúchame, solo se una cosa y es que quiero ser feliz en la vida, hacer algo que me guste y quiero que me aceptes tal y como soy.

Ron miro a sus padres luego a sus amigos y marcho de la sala con una sensación agridulce, por un lado había podido expresar por fin lo que sentía, por el otro el haber podido decepcionar a sus padres.

En alguna mansión perdida:

-Es una fiesta muy importante – dijo la mujer de cabellera larga y rubia.

-Es una fiesta muy importante para ti y papa – contesto el chico a desgana.

-Entiendelo las circunstancias han cambiado – insistió la mujer.

-Si ahora somos la familia cobarde y de la cual todo el mundo chismorea.

-Tu padre hizo…

- … hizo una mierda por nosotros !!. Hemos quedado en evidencia y como unos sucios rastreros sangre sucias-. Pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que la mujer le soltó una bofetada.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar esas palabras ni en público ni en privado. Te guste o no tu padre hizo lo que tenia que hacer para salvar tu vida, la mía y la suya. A veces las cosas no son como nos gustaría que fuesen y no tenemos más remedio que adaptarnos a las circunstancias.

- Preferiría morir que vivir como una serpiente domesticada – sentencio el muchacho.

De fondo se escuchaba música, la fiesta ya había comenzado.

- Draco, haz el favor de bajar y comportarte hazlo por mi – le suplico su madre Narcisa.

El chico sin mirar a su madre se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió y salio dejando a su madre sola con un mar de dudas. Una vez en el pasillo se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras que daban al piso inferior, donde se podía divisar parte de la fiesta organizada por los Malfoy.

Aunque a el eso le daba igual, su familia había quedado en entre dicho durante la guerra. Aquellos que antes eran aliados, amigos o simpatizantes de los Malfoy estaban entre rejas en Azkaban.

Pero algo había cambiado en aquella familia y en especial en Narcisa la madre de Draco. Ella nunca llego a ser mortifaga pero simpatizaba con sus ideales, fue una seguidora fiel hasta que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort intento acabar con la vida de su único hijo Draco y de su marido Lucius. Des de entonces, algo había cambiado en su forma de pensar y sentir. Su familia había estado en peligro mortal, la guerra lo único que había traído era desesperación, odio y un sin fin de muertes inútiles al fin y al cabo.

Narcisa quería dejar atrás el pasado, cambiar el rumbo de su vida junto a los suyos. Ella estaba dispuesta pero que pasaría con su hijo y marido, ellos habían estado tan implicados en la espiral de la guerra. Pero ella quería intentarlo, olvidarse de lo anterior y abrir nuevas rutas de futuro.

Sabía perfectamente que su familia había sido absuelta milagrosamente de los juicios posteriores a la caída del maligno, alegando que el propio Voldemort los tenía amenazados de muerte y que habían cambiado de bando instantes finales. Se presentaba una segunda oportunidad que de daba rara vez en la vida.

Draco entro en el salón principal con cara de pocos amigos. Allí se encontraba la gente reunida, algunos bailaban otros simplemente charlaban animadamente. Había quien mantenía conversación mientras degustaba los platos exquisitos que se postraban en las mesas.

En general, pocas caras conocidas, la guerra había pasado factura para aquellos que habían dado apoyo a Lord Voldemort y pocos consiguieron no verse implicados en los juicios posteriores.

Draco paso entre los invitados sin inmutarse, no estaba para celebraciones. Estaba sumido en un caos interno. Educado des de pequeño para ser en un futuro mortifago a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort paso, posteriormente, a ser victima mortal de un plan elaborado por este último. Y su padre, y su familia… en el ojo del huracán de ambos bandos.

No quería saber nada de los allí presentes, para el todos eran un estorbo. Le daba igual si eran parientes, conocidos de Hogwarts, amigos de la familia, no tenia ganas de conversar con nadie. El único motivo por el cual había bajado a la fiesta era para no tener que volver a discutir con su madre de nuevo.

El chico se dirigió a una de les mesas donde se servían bebidas. Esperaba que la fiesta pasara lo más rápido posible, cuanto antes acabara todo aquello mejor. Se dispuso a servirse una copa hasta que alguien le llamo por su nombre.

- Draco quiero presentarte a unos amigos de mi infancia en Hogwarts – le dijo un hombre de cabello rubio. - Te presento a los Murray antiguos ex-alumnos de la casa Slytherin.

- Encantado Draco, tu padre nos ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo el hombre alargándole la mano efusivamente.

- Igualmente – contesto este por pura cortesía y a desganas.

- Mi mujer Sofí, aunque tu ya la conoces Lucius – presento a su mujer.

- Encantada de conocerte, eres igual que tu abuelo Abraxas Malfoy – dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Draco, luego miro con desconfianza a Lucius.

- Supongo… - dijo Draco con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

- Y aquí esta mi querida hija Anabella.

Apareció un hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro, ojos grandes y azules, vestida sencillamente pero elegante a la vez, realzando sus hermosas curvas. La chica de acerco tímidamente al muchacho y le dio dos besos en cada mejilla.

- Hola, soy Anabella. Encantada de conocerte – dijo muchacha con voz algo nerviosa.

- Igualmente, soy Draco – dijo este también besando las mejillas rojizas de la chica.

Draco nunca había visto aquella familia antes, no le sonaban sus caras. Sobretodo y en especial aquella chica Anabella, una chica tan hermosa no le hubiera pasado inadvertida. Pero no conseguía recordarla en la casa Slytherin, y más o menos era de su edad, quizás no estuvo en Hogwarts o puede que perteneciera a otra casa.

- Y que te trae por estas tierras – pregunto Lucius Malfoy.

- Amigo, algunos buenos recuerdos de la infancia y juventud, aunque en Irlanda también me siento como en casa. – le contesto el hombre mientras se servia una copa. – Quieres algo Sofí – le pregunto a su mujer.

- Lo de siempre amor – contesto.

- Sabes Lucius, mi instancia en Hogwarts no fue del todo negativa. Al fin y al cabo salí con vida. – se rió a carcajadas.

- Si pasemos buenos momentos, aunque siento lo que paso… bueno solo fue un pequeño incidente – rió también Lucius.

- Si quieres llamarlo PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE, a mi me pareció otra cosa más repulsiva – contesto Sofi dándole un sorbo a la copa de zumo de calabazas.

- Sofi no empecemos… - dijo su marido

- No, creo que tu mujer llega mucha razón – dijo algo avergonzado el padre de Draco.

- Llevo toda la razón, lo que le hicisteis a mi marido fue obra de monstruos no de seres humanos – dijo la mujer enfadada.

En esos momentos Draco y Anabella se miraron el uno al otro. Realmente no entendían que había pasado entre ellos, pero parecía que algo más bien grabe había acontecido en su época de estudiantes.

- Ven te enseñare nuestra nueva mansión – dijo Draco señalándole el jardín de enfrente el salón. – Así podemos hablar tranquilamente.

- De acuerdo – y la chica le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

Aquella mansión no era tan lujosa como antaño, la decoración, los muebles, el número de elfos domésticos… la vida llena de lujos había pasado a mejor vida para los Malfoy.

- Una pregunta, ¿estudiantes en Hogwarts como tus padres? - pregunto el muchacho.

- Pues claro, ¿es que no me recuerdas? – le pregunto Anabella con curiosidad.

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas no me suena tu cara de nada – dijo sin mucho tacto, pero sin ofender.

-Vaya muchas gracias – dijo riendo la chica. – Vaya parece que mis siete años estudianso en Hogwarts pasaron inadvertidos para ti.

-¿Pero que edad tienes? No te recuerdo en mi curso, ni en el anterior ni el posterior. ¿Eras amiga de Pansy Parkinson?

- Por favor, no me hables de esa… arpía. - Y se dio la media vuelta. – Esa chica era repulsiva, malvada y perversa. Además de muy mala compañera con las otras casas.

- ¿Así que no eras de la casa Slytherin?- pregunto Draco.

- No!! sabes el mundo no gira entorno a vuestra casa. Había más gente en Hogwarts para conocer, pero los tuyos nos ignorabais por completo, por no hablar de los insultos y descalificaciones que muchos tuvieron que soportar. Veo Draco que sigues igual que siempre. – y la chica se marcho deprisa del jardín, con los ojos llorosos.

Draco no entendía nada, no sabia que daño podía haber causado el y los suyos. ¿Acaso es malo hacer una piña con los que crees que son de los tuyos? ¿Y esa chica? seguía sin recordarla pero una cosa si tenia clara no era una Slytherin.

--

- Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. – dijo la señora mayor del ministerio de trabajo.

- Si.

- Muy bien rellene este pergamino final y su solicitud será admitida a tramite.

- Bueno al fin, pensaba que este momento nunca iba a llegar. Quizás en este departamento pueda luchar por el derecho de los elfos domésticos y poner en práctica mi P.E.D.D.O. – dijo Hermione dando un gran suspiro.

- Seguro que lo conseguirás querida – dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a la muchacha.

- ¿Y vosotros dos chicos? – dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose a Neville y Luna.

- Yo no lo tengo muy claro… pero si se entera mi abuela que no me he inscrito a ninguna oferta de trabajo del ministerio… - dijo Neville cal y acontecido.

- Neville creo que después de lo que demostraste en la batalla de Hogwarts tu abuela debería sentirse muy orgullosa de ti – le dijo afectuosamente la señora Weasley.

-Además yo creo que Neville tiene madera de líder, si no es broma, lidero la resistencia en Hogwarts el curso en que Voldemort se hizo control de la escuela. – añadió Hermione.

-Si, pero sigo teniendo dudas respecto a mi futuro, que profesión escoger – dijo en tono inseguro Neville.

-Yo creo que seria un buen profesor de Herbologia en Hogwarts, Neville sabe mucho sobre plantas – dijo Luna que parecía ausente en la conversación.

Todos la miraron como si hubieran sentido cantos gregorianos. A veces Luna parecía ajena a todo lo que se encontraba alrededor suyo, como si desconectara a un universo paralelo al que se encontraba. Pero esta vez havia dado en el clavo, Neville en el último año, había ayudado a muchos estudiantes y se había convertido en un fuerte defensor de Hogwarts.

-Neville, Luna tiene razón, tienes dotes de profesor – se alegro Hermione dirigiéndose a este.

- No lo se, no lo tengo tan claro – dudo el muchacho.

- Tienes unos grandes conocimientos en Herbologia, incluso la profesora Sprout ha elogiado tus grandes progresos en esta materia. – continuo Hermione.

-La verdad, es que la herbologia me ha permitido adquirir muchos conocimientos y sobrellevar mejor mi estancia en Hogwarts, ya que en muchas ocasiones lo he llegado a pasar realmente mal – hizo una pausa.- Creo que escogeré la carrera de profesorado y especialista en herbologia.

- Muy bien Neville, tu abuela se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti – le abrazo fuerte la señora Weasley. -

- Rellene estos cinco pergaminos siguientes – dijo la señora del ministerio.

- Y tu Luna, ¿que piensas escoger?

- La verdad es que me gustaría especializarme en el estudio y análisis de los Snorckack. Pero papa me ha dicho que eso puede resultar muy costoso y que las investigaciones pueden durar años o décadas enteras. – argumento la Ravenclaw.

- Vaya… que bien… - aclaro la voz Hermione.

- Si, realmente apasionante pero finalmente he decidido especializarme en Biología Mágica. Hay muchas otras criaturas mágicas que nadie a descubierto y que existen– sentenció la chica.

-Muy bien decidido, Luna – y también recibió un abrazo de la señora Weasley.

-Gracias – le dijo mientras reciba una serie de pergaminos para rellenar.

- Me gusta verles a todos con tanto entusiasmo por su futuro, lastima que mis hijos estén tan dispersos en este tema – y Molly dirigió una miradita a su hijo Ron que le recordó inmediatamente a la propia profesora McGonogall.

Entre conversa y conversa Arthur Weasley invito a Harry a pasar un momento a su despacho, excusándose ya que tenía algo importante que hablar con él.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al ascensor. Ascendieron a la planta siguiente donde se encontraba el nuevo despacho del señor Weasley. Una vez en aquella planta caminaron por el pasillo ancho de enfrente hasta llegar a una puerta que lucia un letrero que decía: Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Objetos que Contengan Hechizos Defensivos y Protectores. Era el despacho del señor Weasley.

Entraron ambos, y para sorpresa de Harry aquel despacho era bastante diferente al que tenía cuando dirigía el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles. Para empezar el espacio de la oficina era inmenso, había tres meses de trabajo repartidas con sus correspondientes archivadores mágicos, un sofá, sillas para los visitantes y trabajadores del ministerio y ventanales mágicos que simulaban el exterior de la calle. Tanto la pared como el suelo estaban pintados de un color blanco que daba sensación de amplitud y vida.

- Vaya, veo que tiene un despacho bastante mejorado – dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

-Si, es cosa de Kingsley – suspiro.- Pero no es un privilegio para mi, el ministro a considerado que todos los trabajadores del ministerio, sean del departamento que sean, deben de gozar de un espacio digno de trabajo, sin privilegio para nadie, así que todo el mundo tiene un despacho más o menos al igual que este. – explico Arthur.

Harry recordaba perfectamente el anterior despacho que tenia el señor Weasley, pequeño y con archivadores apilados peligrosamente, sin ventanas… más propio de una cárcel que del propio ministerio.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá para poder hablar comodamente.

- Harry, no es que quiera meterme en tus asuntos pero, ¿tienes planeado que vas a hacer con tu futuro?

-Bueno, la verdad es que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto.

Harry había pensado en el Quidditch, el deporte de los magos, como salida profesional. De hecho, era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba del mundo mágico.

- Creo que hoy has hablado con el ministro sobre tu futuro, concretamente sobre tu posible incorporación al equipo de aurores.

-Más o menos -. Harry sabía perfectamente que eso no había sido el único tema de conversación con el ministro.

-Harry, des de mi humilde opinión creo que deberías pensarte seriamente la opción de entrar a trabajar en el ministerio de magia como auror. Has demostrado infinitas cualidades de valor, coraje, humanidad y fortaleza tras derrotar a Voldemort. – Hizo una pausa. - Te debemos a ti la paz y seguridad del mundo mágico y muggle, pero que Voldemort haya desaparecido eso no significa que pueda aparecer, en un futuro, otro mago oscuro que quiera hacerse con el control del mundo mágico. Te necesitamos.

Harry no sabia que decir, las palabras del señor Weasley le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero en la lucha contra Voldemort el había sufrido mucho, el asesinato de sus padres, su padrino, amigos, compañeros de Hogwarts… incluso el propio ministerio le quería encerrar en Azkaban. Porque debería seguir luchando más, acaso no había tenido ya suficiente sufrimiento.

- No se que decir – prefiero decir Harry.

- Te entiendo, se por lo que has pasado, todas las adversidades a las cuales te has tenido que enfrentar y en ocasiones solo. Pero hay que luchar por preservar la paz que tanto ha costado conseguir, para que nadie vuelva a sembrar el terror entre nuestros seres queridos.

- Señor Weasley…

- Harry, yo perdí un hijo y todas las noches me acuerdo de mi Fred. Mi mujer y yo lloramos solamente de ver a George, eran tan iguales y llenos de vida. Daría mi vida por la suya – y el señor weasley se hecho a llorar. – Odio a esos mal nacidos mortifagos que arrebataron la vida de mi hijo. – dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia.

- Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo, apreciaba mucho aquel hombre que tanto, él como su familia, lo habían cuidado y protegido como si fuera un hijo más.

-Perdona Harry no quería importunarte con mis asuntos – dijo más calmado y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- Señor Weasley ya he tomado una decisión.

/

- Sabes tengo intención de quedarme a vivir en Inglaterra de nuevo – dijo el señor Murray.

-Vaya eso es magnifico, así podemos vernos más a menudo – contesto Lucius Malfoy.

- Voy a presentarme a una de las plazas libres que ofrecen en el ministerio de magia – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

- Vaya…

-Tú tenías contacto con el anterior ministro, ¿verdad Lucius? – pregunto la señora Murray.

- Si, pero eso fue…

- … antes que lo mataran – acabo de contestar esta.

-Sofi, por favor no removamos más el pasado. Hemos venido aquí para divertirnos.- le recrimino su marido.

-Si, perdona querido. Allí va Anabella y parece disgustada voy a ver que le pasa, me disculpáis.

La mujer dejo su copa en la mesa y se dirigió en dirección donde había marchado su hija.

-Parece que Sofi, no me perdona.

-Si, ya sabes es muy orgullosa y vengativa… es una buena mujer Slytherin – y ambos hombres rieron.

/

En algún lugar de Nueva Zelanda

-Eso es una locura - dijo la mujer.

-Porque, por que no podemos ir a verle acaso no vivimos durante 11 años con él.

-Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre en mi casa – dijo exaltado el hombre.

-No sabemos si esta vivo o muerto – le grito el muchacho.

-Ni me importa, ni el, ni su grupo de personajes raros que le acompañan.

- ¿Porque tanto lo odiáis? ¿Acaso no a sufrido bastante con ese Valdemoro o Votemoto como se llame, quisiera matarle?

-No iras a verlo jamás o te quedas sin coche…

-Puedes meterte ese trasto por donde te quepa – dijo el muchacho dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Como te atreves a gritar en mi casa!!- y seguidamente hizo un amago de levantarle la mano.

-Ahora se como se sentía Harry. He sido un entupido todo este tiempo. Lo habéis maltratado y me habéis enseñado a odiarlo igual que vosotros – dijo calmado el chico sentándose en la silla.

-Eso es mentira!! –dijo su madre. – Lo hemos criado como un hijo más y no teníamos obligación.

-Era sangre de tu sangre, mama que decepción.

- Voy a ir a ver a Harry os guste o no, tengo mucho de que disculparme.


	4. Ser un auror

Hola a todos, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo de mi modesta historia. Espero que os guste mucho y la disfrutéis también.

Pero antes quisiera agradecer a Arundhel Snape por dejarme su review (mi primero) y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Intentare esforzarme para que cada capitulo sea mejor que el anterior.

Y ya saben si quieren dejarme comentarios yo los aceptare con los brazos abiertos.

Que comience ya el capitulo, y gracias por leerme.

Capitulo cuarto: Ser un auror

Una vez rellenado las solicitudes de trabajo en el ministerio, Harry y Hermione fueron invitados a pasar unos días en la Madriguera, ya que tanto Luna (que pasaría el mes de agosto con su padre buscando algún tipo de bicho tropical inexistente) y Neville (que marcharía de vacaciones con su abuela a Mallorca) habían declinado tal invitación.

Se encontraban en pleno mes de agosto y hacia realmente mucho calor, el aire caliente asfixiaba y cargaba el ambiente. El sol astro quemaba más que nunca sobre el planeta y sus seres vivos existentes.

Hacia tiempo que la gente no recordaba un verano tan caluroso y no era de extrañar. Para los magos era lo más lógico que pasara, tras la caída de Lord Voldemort los dementores habían dejado de multiplicarse y expandirse como una plaga portadora, no tan solo de frió, sino de malos sentimientos como la tristeza y desolación.

De hecho, los dementores no se extinguieron o desaparecieron, simplemente fueron controlados por el ministerio de magia para evitar su propagación descontrolada.

- Vaya que calor que hace me estoy torrando – dijo Ron tumbado en una hamaca de su jardín mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-Ron es normal estamos en pleno verano, además ahora que los dementores están controlados por el ministerio… ya no hace tanto frió – contesto esta mientras se abanicaba lentamente.

- Pues podrían prestarnos un par de dementores para refrescar el ambiente, ¿verdad Harry? – y seguidamente lanzo la camiseta sobre la cara de Harry.

- ¡Ronald! No ha tenido gracia, piensa en lo mal que lo ha pasado… - pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que en ese momento Harry había cogido su refresco de zumo de calabazas y lo había lanzado sobre el pelirrojo.

-Je je je, estas mas fresquito ahora Ron – dijo este con una sonrisa en su boca.- Vaya parece que Ron se ha hecho pipi encima.

-Serás traidor, jejeje ahora veras Potter – y Ron cogió su refresco y lo lanzo a distancia, con tan mala suerte que salpico a Hermione que se encontraba al lado.

-Ahhh por favor… parecéis dos crios de primer curso de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione mientras se secaba la cara. Pero acto seguido fue ella quien cogió su refresco y lo lanzo hacia Ron.

- Ehhhhh creía que a ti no te gustaban estas cosas – dijo Ron empapado de arriba a abajo mientras Harry se partía de risa en el suelo.

- Esto es la guerra - dijo Ron mientras sacaba su barita y pronunciaba el hechizo "_Aguamenti_". Y de su barita salió disparado un chorro de agua que fue a parar directo a la cara de Harry.

Y seguidamente el trío se enfrasco en una batalla de hechizos inofensivos para lanzar agua y para realizar escudos para esquivar esta.

Al rato, apareció Ginny por el jardín:

- ¿Que es este jaleo? Auuuhhh – pregunto la pequeña de los Weasley justo en el momento que una ráfaga de agua le impacto en plena camiseta dejando esta parte empapada.

-Perdona Ginny no sabíamos que estabas aquí – se disculpo Harry, ya que él era el autor de que aquel hechizo la mojara. Y se dirigió hacia ella para disculparse.

- No pasa nada… con la calor que hace se agradece – dijo Ginny mientras intentaba secarse inútilmente.

- Te ayudo – dijo Harry sin poder evitar mirar la camiseta mojada de Ginny.

-Ehhh vosotros dos que hacéis – dijo Ron en un tuno no muy de broma.

- Esto… Ron, necesito una toalla para secarme, ¿porque no vamos a dentro? – quiso disuadir Hermione para dejar solos a Ginny y Harry.

- ¿No pensaras dejar estos dos solos? – se dirigió Ron en voz baja a Hermione.

-Vamos adentro que si no cogeremos aquí un resfriado – y estiro del brazo del pelirrojo mientras se dirigían hacia dentro.

- No hagáis nada de lo que tengáis que arrepentiros… hayyyyy – y recibió un pellizco de la chica.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en el jardin.

- Siento no haberte apoyado antes en el ministerio – le comento Harry.

- No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya. Es un asunto que tenia que resolver yo.

-Y ya tienes pensado, lo siento… no es asunto mío.

- Harry deja ya de disculparte, no soy una niña indefensa. Tú me enseñaste a defenderme. Se cuidar de mi misma, escogeré mi camino y luchare por una meta.

-Estoy seguro de que aquello que te propongas lo conseguirás.

- Gracias Harry, pero no siempre fue así, hay un amor de un chico que nunca pude conquistar.

Harry enrojeció en un instante y su corazón latía a 100 por hora.

- Ginny yo, se que este tiempo no he estado muy pendiente de ti. No quería que Voldemort te hiciera daño y luego tras la guerra había mucho dolor. Tu familia ha sufrido mucho con la muerte de Fred y…- antes de que Harry acabara Ginny beso suavemente los labios del chico.

-Harry, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyare hasta el fin de los tiempos, como amiga o como… - alguien grito des de dentro de la casa.

/

-¿Que tal la fiesta? – pregunto el hombre.

-Bien querido, vino más gente de lo que esperaba y la velada resulto agradable.

- Incluso se presentaron los Murray.

-Si, fue toda una sorpresa que Anthony y Sofi Murray quisieran volver a vernos, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta lo que había pasado – dijo la mujer recordando que en ningún momento de la fiesta se detuvo a hablar con ella.

- ¿Crees que nos perdonaron?

- No lo se, él parece que si pero Sofi la vi muy distante respecto a nosotros.

-Tienen una hija encantadora, ¿Anabella, verdad?

- Si, es igual de hermosa que su madre Sofi. - Narcisa hizo una pausa. -Ahora que lo mencionas ella y Draco salieron a charlar al jardín, pero al rato no se que paso que ella volvió a entrar como enfadada. Espero que Draco no digiera nada impertinente.

Narcisa temía mucho miedo que su hijo pudiera decir algo comprometedor. Des de la caída de Lord Voldemort se habían elaborado vayas leyes que castigaban, no tan solo las agresiones mágicas a muggles o ha magos nacidos de muggles, sino también los insultos verbales hacia estos. Y claro, era de sobras conocidas las descalificaciones que su hijo solía realizar.

Pero esta vez la cosa iba muy en serio. Teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de los Malfoy, una sola denuncia podía acabar definitivamente con aquella familia. Narcisa no lo podía permitir.

-¿Y Draco? ¿Sigue afectado? – prosiguió el hombre.

- Dale tiempo amor, están siendo unos años muy complicados para él.

- La culpa es toda mía, él me odia. – y apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de su mujer.

- No diré que se siente orgulloso de ti, pero en un pasado si que te admiraba. Deberás volver a ganarte su confianza.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Luchare con todas mis fuerzas por ello.

En otra sala de aquella mansión.

-¿Quien será esa tal Anabella? No me suena de nada y des de luego no es Slytherin – pensó de nuevo Draco.

- Pues no me suena que hubiera una Anabella en nuestra casa, pero si dices que es de tu edad y que estudio en Hogwarts, esta claro que pertenece a una de las otras tres casas. – dijo su compañero de Hogwarts Terence Higgs.

- ¿Pero estaba buena o que? – pregunto otro de sus compañeros, Graham Montague.

- Si, no estaba mal – contesto Draco.- Pero tampoco trate mucho con ella.

- Bueno al menos para pasar un buen rato – añadió otro compañero, Miles Bletchley.

-Bueno, ahora no os paséis de listos.

Y los cuatro muchachos empezaron a reír mientras continuaban aquella charla animada.

-¿Sabes algo de Goyle? – pregunto Higgs. Y el silencio hizo acto de presencia en la sala, aquella era una pregunta comprometida ya que todos sabían de la unión entre Goyle y Draco.

-No, ni me importa. Des de los suceso en la guerra no he vuelto a saber nada de él – dijo Draco en un tono frió.

- Creo que lo esta pasando mal – sentenció otro.

- Si, creo recordar que durante la guerra su madre falleció durante un ataque o algo así, su padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban – añadió el compañero de al lado.

- … y también le afecto la muerte de Crabbe.

- Si queréis seguir hablado de él hacerlo en otro lado, ¡para mi no existe y punto! – acabo con ese tema de conversa de forma tajante Draco. Aunque en el fondo sentía cierta lastima muy bien disimulada.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema, ¿alguien tiene planeado las vacaciones de verano? – quiso cambiar de tema Montague.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, ¿porque no marchamos los cuatro de viaje? – sugirió oportunista Bletchley.

- Vale, porque no – y la expresión de la cara de Draco cambio radicalmente.

/

El chico se subió al autobús de la línea 28 que seguía la ruta más cercana a su antigua casa. Se sentía muy nervioso y su estomago rugía de la tensión del momento. Tenia sentimientos cruzados, alegría pero moderada, temor contenido. No sabía lo que podía pasar ni sabia como afrontarlo.

Pero aparte de eso aún tenía un gran problema por resolver. ¿Como demonios podía encontrarlo, ahora? Se marcharon deprisa sin poder despedirse apenas, sin dejarse direcciones de contacto, ni una señal o reseña. Nada de nada.

Pensó que seria mejor empezar por el principio y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Privet Drive número 4. El punto donde él y su familia tuvieron que separarse para siempre…

Intento recordar datos (fechas, lugares, personas) de los años anteriores vividos juntos. Pero no consiguió nada en claro, era como si realmente nunca hubieran estado bajo el mismo techo. ¿Tanto lo habían ignorado? ¿Tal había sido el atropello de su ignorancia que no recordaba casi nada en común?

El número 28 llego a su parada y el chico bajo. Recordaba aquellas calles perfectamente, recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia le llegaban a su memoria como si fueran ayer y algunos de esos recuerdos le avergonzaban sumamente.

Cruzo una calle, paso por una plaza (punto de reunión con sus antiguos colegas) y llego hasta la calle Priver Drive. Su corazón se acelero, no sabia porque pero su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a medida que se acercaba al numero 4 de aquella calle.

Una vez allí, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Harry, la realidad hizo acto de presencia. Ahora en aquella casa residía un matrimonio joven. Se sentó sobre la acera de la calle con una gran desilusión encima.

- Mis padres tenían razón jamás encontrare a Harry, he sido un… idiota – y empezaron a salir dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Crees en la magia? – una voz familiar le llegó hasta sus oídos.

/

- Todo el mundo a comer – anunció la señora Weasley.

-Harry, será mejor que marchemos antes de que nos echen de menos – le sugirió Ginny.

-Si, será mejor – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa abrazando a Ginny.

Dentro de la madriguera

- ¿Porque tuvimos que marchar? – pregunto enfadado Ron.

- Ron, ¿no has podido pensar que Ginny y Harry tiene temas personales que resolver? – contesto Hermione intentando peinar su enmarañado pelo castaño.

- Tú crees que Harry y mi hermana… - dijo con cara de temor.

-Ron, olvídate de ellos, deja de entrometerte en sus vidas privadas es lo mejor que puedes hacer. ¿Acaso te gustaría que la gente se entrometiera en tu vida?

-Depende, si es una chica guapa como tú – rió este mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Hermione.

-Ronald, a mi me gustan los chicos minimamente maduros, no pre-infantiles.

-Claro como Krum – y se aparto de ella.

- Ron, no pienso volver a discutir sobre este tema de nuevo.

Hermione se levanto y salio de la habitación bastante enfadada, justo en el momento en que George se dirigía hacia ellos para que bajaran a comer.

- Veo que sigues teniendo un gran tacto con las chicas, hermanito – dijo un recién llegado George.

- No las entiendo, son tan complicadas las chicas – dijo un desesperado Ron.

- No será que no ves más allá de tu punto de vista, ¿no has pensado nunca que es lo que ellas sienten? – dijo George sentándose al lado de su hermano pequeño.

-Ya, pero… quizás me este comportando como un idiota – reflexiono Ron.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, nadie nace enseñado en esta vida – y puso su brazo alrededor de Ron.

- Debería haber una asignatura en Hogwarts que fuera sobre ¿Cómo entender a las chicas?

- Claro, en Hogwarts deberían eliminar Adivinación y añadir esta asignatura que nos resultaría más útil en el futuro, era justo lo que Fred y yo pensábamos… - George bajo al momento la cabeza.

-Lo siento George, no era mi intención – dijo Ron también alicaído.

- No pasa nada, no es culpa tuya. Son los recuerdos que me vuelven a mi memoria sobre Fred. Hemos vivido tantas experiencias juntos. - y al momento sonrió recordando a su hermano gemelo Fred.

- Le hechas mucho de menos – pregunto tímidamente Ron.

- Si, pero debo seguir adelante porque el lucho por la libertad en el mundo y sacrifico su vida por los demás. No tengo derecho a quejarme ni tampoco puedo defraudarle. Luchare en la vida en recuerdo a su memoria.

Los dos chicos se quedaron un instante en silencio.

- Bueno bajemos a comer antes que mama suba y nos obligue a fregar los platos a lo muggle.

Los dos chicos se unieron, al ya de por si, numeroso grupo de personas que se encontraban en la mesa. Los señores Weasley contentos por tener a sus seres queridos reunidos, Ginny su hija pequeña, Percy recién llegado del ministerio, los invitados Harry y Hermione (medio enfadada) y los últimos en llegar a mesa Ron y George.

- He estado a punto de lanzar un hechizo al pollo y que este subiera a avisarlos que bajaran a comer – dijo indignada la señora Weasley.

- Que lastima, de haberlo sabido nos hubiéramos quedado un rato más a arriba – dijo entre risas George a Ron.

Mientras comían, los unos con los otros, conversaban sobre diferentes temas. Hasta llego un tema clave: el futuro laboral de los chicos.

-Bueno y ya tenéis pensado vuestro futuro profesional – pregunto Percy a todos en general.

Alguien se atragantó en la mesa.

- Si, de momento yo he rellenado las solicitudes para entrar a trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas – contesto Hermione.

- Tienes muchas posibilidades de ser seleccionada, con tu currículum académico podrías entrar en cualquier departamento del ministerio – añadió Percy.

Ron le lanzo una miradita a su hermano Percy pero este no se dio cuenta.

-Yo también he decidido que es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida – dijo Ginny para sorpresa de los allí presentes. Nadie recordaba que la pequeña de los Weasley hubiera rellenado ninguna solicitud.

- A si, ¿y cual será tu salida profesional? – pregunto inocentemente Percy.

Ginny trago saliva, pues nadie sabía nada sobre su decisión final, bueno con Hermione había comentado alguna cosa por encima.

- He decidido ingresar como jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Junto tras escuchar esas palabras a Arthur Weasley le estallo la copa que llevaba en mano y a Molly se le cayo parte del pollo al suelo. Un silencio incomodo hizo acto de presencia en la Madriguera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esos instantes.

- Vaya… felicidades – se apresuro Percy viendo la reacción de los demás.

- Que!! Pero des de cuando tienes pensado hacer semejante locura!! – grito la señora Weasley. (Aunque esos gritos recordaban más a las broncas dirigidas a sus hermanos).

- Cariño hay mejores opciones… - intervino su padre en apoyo a su mujer.

- NO, hay mejores opciones, es MI VIDA y la viviré a mi manera. Ganarse la vida jugando al Quidditch no es ningún delito!! – se levanto de la mesa.

- Siéntate, tenemos cosas de que hablar jovencita – continuo gritando la señora Weasley.

- Claro si fuera chico no hubiera habido ningún problema, pero claro como soy una de las ultimas mujeres nacidas en los Weasley.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver – le contesto calmado el señor weasley.

- Ya se, porque no me guardáis en una urna de cristal para que nadie me toque!! – dijo en tono burlón Ginny.

Para Harry y Hermione la situación era muy incomoda y no querían sentirse una molestia para los señores Weasley.

- Papa, mama, ya sabia que esta decisión no os gustaría. Pero creerme, no es fruto de un capricho puntual es una decisión muy meditada. He pensado mucho sobre ello y es lo que deseo hacer con todo mi corazón. El Quidditch es mi pasión a parte de tener a mi maravillosa familia conmigo.

- Seguro que lo conseguirás Ginny. Además, piensa mama que la carrera de jugadora es corta, luego ya tendrá tiempo de ejercer otra profesión – dijo Percy dejando perplejos a muchos de los allí presentes.

Tras aquellas palabras los padres de Ginny de calmaron y desistieron por el momento en el asunto.

-De acuerdo, si alguien tiene alguna información más para darnos que lo diga en estos momentos – dijo la señora Weasley calmándose un poco.

Por debajo de la mesa George le lanzo un codazo a Ron.

-Estas loco me mataran – le contesto en voz baja a George.

- Ahora o nunca, no ves que el huracán ya a pasado. Es mejor soltarlo todo de una vez por todas como a hecho Ginny. Compórtate como un Gryffindor. – replico su hermano.

- ¿Y bien? – y la mirada de la señora Weasley se detuvo en su hijo Ronald. - ¿Tienes algo que contarme?- más que su madre parecía la propia professora McGonnogall.

Ron contó has tres y pensó: ahora o nunca, además tarde o temprano sus padres se iban a enterar. Se armo de fuerzas, cogió por debajo de la mesa la mano de Hermione (ya que esta se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Ron) y dijo en un tono como pudo.

-Voyatrabajarcongeorgeenlatienda – dijo el muchacho casi ahogándose.

-¿Queeeee…? – ni la señora Weasley ni los allí presentes consiguió entender nada de lo que había emitido el chico. – Puedes repetirlo más a poco a poco.

Y Ron puso cara de circunstancia. Porque tener que repetir otra vez una noticia que poco les iba a gustar a sus padres.

- Voy a trabajar con George en su tienda – pudo finalmente articular el pelirrojo.

- ¿Este verano te refieres? – pregunto incrédulo su padre.

- No, para siempre… George y yo seriamos socios de la tienda.

- Perfecto, ahora se me han quitado definitivamente las ganas de comer – y con un hechizo recogió el pollo frito y las patatas de su plato pero con tan mala suerte que estos salieron disparados por la ventana de la cocina.

-Bien, voy a recoger las habitaciones no sea que esta noche venga algunos de nuestros chicos con una trol por novia, y claro necesitaremos espacio para que pueda pasar a tomar el té – y la señora Weasley marcho de la cocina dando un portazo al más puro Snape en las mazmorras.

- Tranquilos, ya se le pasara – dijo el señor Weasley suspirando.

/

- ¿Su nombre es? – pregunto el jefe de seguridad.

- Anthony William Murray. – contesto este.

- Pues aquí tiene su acreditación, bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia.

-Gracias.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, poder volver a trabajar en el ministerio. Tras los últimos escándalos de corrupción, acontecidos en el ministerio de magia, eran muy pocos los que podían conseguir faena sin antes pasar una serie de controles mágicos: aptitudes, personalidad, fiabilidad y demás. Eran unas nuevas condiciones de trabajo que el ministerio exigía.

En su primera etapa como colaborador en el ministerio había dimitido de su cargo en el Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas (aunque más bien fue forzado a dimitir tras varias amenazas). Pese a su salida por la puerta de atrás y sin dejar rastro alguno el escándalo de corrupción nunca le llego a salpicar directamente.

El sabía muchas cosas que habían acontecido en el ministerio para que llegara a tales grados de corrupción. Des de un buen principio personas de dudosa reputación iban adquiriendo presencia y poder en el ministerio, gente con ideales anti-muggles o anti- sangres sucias fueron tomando posiciones en diversos cargos del ministerio.

Pero jamás llego a denunciar tal situación. Algunas de estas personas habían sido compañeros de Hogwarts, amigos suyos, familiares… no se atrevió a delatarlos. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando los más sádicos de Lord Voldemort asumieron parte de control del ministerio, entonces se dio cuenta del alcance real de la situación.

Recordaba que poco después tuvo que marchar, amenazado, como antaño en la escuela de magia Hogwarts.

El ministerio había cambiado mucho, no tan solo en sus componentes y departamentos, sino también en su apariencia externa. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la humildad del nuevo ministro de magia, ni una sola estatua, busto o monumento alzado en su nombre. Parece ser que Kingley daba prioridad a los asuntos de la comunidad mágica antes que su ego propio, cosa que le diferenciaban de los anteriores ministros de magia que muchas veces utilizaban su cargo para lucirse ante los demás.

Otra cosa que reclamaba su atención eran las chimeneas de acceso al ministerio. Llevaban incorporados una serie de aparatos que parece ser que dejaban rastro de todo aquel intruso que accedía al ministerio. Su objetivo era evitar que quien entrara furtivamente pudiera ser localizado en caso de que escapara.

- Bueno, tengo reunión con un tal Nelox en el piso octavo sección tercera.

/

El día había trascurrido no muy alegremente en la Madriguera tras los últimos acontecimientos. A más de uno se le había indigestado la comida, sobretodo por las noticias que unos habían tenido que dar y otros recibir.

Percy se despidió de todos y marcho a su casa de Londres, George y su padre intentaban arreglar una moto que tenían fuera de la casa. Ginny estaba repasando unos manuales del Quidditch professional, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- Mis padres están cabreados - dijo el chico pelirrojo.

-Si, parecen algo disgustados. Ya sabes todos los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos – contesto Hermione.

- ¿Y quien sabe lo es mejor para mi? Yo no soy Percy, no me gusta trabajar en un despacho del ministerio – y Ron se estiro en su cama.

-Cada ser tiene una personalidad y vocación distinta. Los hay quien le gusta la aventura como tu hermano Charlie que trabaja con dragones en Rumania y los hay más tranquilo como Percy que disfruta más con el trato personal que con animales.

- Si supongo ¿y tu que piensas Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Pero Harry no estaba pendiente de aquella conversa, en ese momento había abierto su mochila, ya no se acordaba de aquel cofre misterioso encontrado en la casa de Sirius.

Si fuera un cofre sin importancia, porque Kingley insistió en que lo dejara en el ministerio. A caso sabia algo que él desconocía. O simplemente lo dijo por cortesía.

En tal caso, si una cosas hacia sacar de quicio a Harry eran que le ocultaran cosas "por su bien" o "por su seguridad". Con Dumbledore ya tubo suficiente, además el ya era un mago adulto y sabia perfectamente defenderse y encajar las adversidades.

- ¿En que piensas Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- En este cofre, sigo pensado que estos dibujos de la superficie los he visto antes.

-Haber déjame echarle un vistazo de nuevo – y alargo las mano Hermione para recoger el cofre. – Jamás había visto este tipo de símbolos en ningún libro de Runas Antiguas y mira que consulte varias bibliotecas especializadas en runas antiguas.

-¿Existen sitios especializados en eso? Si que se aburren – y Ron lanzo una zapatilla por los aires.

-Ron, aunque te resulte difícil de creer el hombre no solo vive para y por el Quidditch. – hizo una pausa. - Haber ahora que lo dices hay un periodo histórico donde todos los símbolos mágicos fueron misteriosamente destruida… creo recordar entre 1200 - 1100 a. C.

- Huy pues nada hace tan solo unos añitos – se rió Ron sacándose la otra zapatilla.

- ¿Y como sabias ese dato? – pregunto encuriosido Harry.

- Si hubierais prestado más atención en la clase de Historia de la Magia sabríais que el profesor Binns lo explico el primer día de clase. – y cruzo los brazos en jara.

-Y quien puede acordarse de ese dato tan insignificante – y finalmente la segunda zapatilla salió disparada por los aires.

- No se Ron, tal vez porque ese dato "insignificante" estuvo apunto de exterminar todos los magos del planeta – dijo irónicamente Hermione sin parar de mirar al pelirrojo.

Harry miro de nuevo el cofre mientras pensaba que aquel objeto pequeño no debería tener ninguna relación con lo que acababa de contar Hermione. Además, que podía contener su interior: ningún monstruo, ni ninguna arma peligrosa tenían cabida en el pequeño baúl. Ho quizás escondía algún pergamino donde se describía un conjuro que acabara con el fin del mundo.

-¿Y si intentamos abrirlo? –sugirió Harry

- Dame, eso esta hecho – dijo Ron incorporándose de nuevo.

- No crea que se abra con un simple hechizo – comento Hermione.

-_Alohomora _– pronunció Ron, pero el cofre no se abrió.

-Parece que han aplicado algún tipo de hechizo más poderoso que _Fermaportus –_ argumento la chica.

-¿Y si probamos de lanzarlo contra una superficie dura para que se rompa?

-Ron, no seas bruto.

-Solo era una idea, muchas cosas se rompen tras recibir un fuerte impacto.

-Hermione tiene razón, parece que han utilizado algún hechizo muy poderoso para que nadie pueda abrirlo – miró pensativo al cofre.

-¿Y Kingley que opina?

- No sabe nada, pero pareció muy sorprendido al verlo. Me dio la impresión que sabia algo sobre el tema – recordó Harry la cara de sorpresa que puso el ministro de magia cuando le enseño el cofre.

-Quizás sean secretitos ocultos de Regulus Black, como lo encontraste en su habitación.- dijo Ron mientras Hermione le enviaba una miradita de las que matan.

- En fin, ya lo solucionare más adelante, ¿por cierto Ron me dejas tu lechuza?

-Si, claro. ¿Aun no tienes lechuza nueva? Te entiendo lo de Hedwing fue un gran palo para ti.

-Ron, ¿no puedes ser ni por casualidad algo sensible?

-¿Y ahora que he dicho?

Ron y Hermione se enfrascaron en una de sus múltiples discusiones que Harry sabia perfectamente que no llevaría a ninguna parte. De esta forma para evitar que la discusión llegara a más Harry dijo lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza:

-Los que se pelean se desean.

El chico pelirrojo y la chica de larga cabellera castaña se quedaron en silencio sin articular palabra, mirándose cara a cara, sonrojándose por lo que había dicho Harry.

-Bueno me dejas la lechuza, ¿si o no? – y los tres empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Vale, vale… y a quien piensas escribir a alguna chica ehhhh – le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

-No, tranquilo voy a enviar una carta a Kingley. Voy a aceptar su solicitud – dijo Harry adquiriendo una postura más seria.

-Entonces…

-He decidido trabajar como auror en el ministerio de magia.


	5. Miedo a amar

Capitulo cinco:

Hola a todos, aquí esta el quinto capitulo y espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis podéis dejarme vuestro comentario, criticas, alabanzas, vamos lo que os apetezca menos grageas con sabor a moco (que algunos ya me los conozco jejejeje)

Bueno a disfrutar del capitulo y gracias por leerme, sin vosotros no existiría esta historia.

Capitulo cinco: Miedo a amar

La mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar algo tarde ya que se encontraban la mayoría de vacaciones. El señor Weasley marcho a trabajar al ministerio para solucionar unos asuntos, ahora tenia un cargo mas importante y a menudo se requería su presencia. Por otro lado, la señora Weasley también madrugó ya que no le gustaba permanecer en la cama mucho rato de brazos cruzados, le encantaba llegar las cosas de casa al día.

Tras hacer los desayunos para sus hijos e invitados de dispuso a recoger la salita y ordenar el caos que a veces reinaba en La Madriguera con tanta gente.

- Chicos bajar a desayunar – se escucho la voz de la mujer des de el piso de abajo.

Al rato bajo George sollozando que, curiosamente, desayuno rápidamente y marcho de seguida ya que tenia que solucionar algo de la tienda con urgencia. Seguidamente hicieron acto de presencia Ginny y Hermione que bajaban hablando animadamente de sus cosas.

-Estos muchachos solo piensan en dormir, deben de tener algún hechizo pegadizo en las sabanas, sino no me lo explico – refunfuñaba la señora Weasley mientras Ginny y Hermione la miraban.

- Si no bajan pronto aun la harán enfadar más – dijo Ginny untándose una tostada de mermelada.

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos.

-Ron, despierta tu madre ya habrá preparado el desayuno – y zarandeo a su amigo que seguía acostado tranquilamente.

-Por que tanta prisa, espera un ratito más –dijo el pelirrojo entre bostezos.

-¿No crees que ya has dormido suficiente? – le pregunto Harry mientras se colocaba las gafas.

- No que va…, aun puedo dormir más – y soltó una sonrisita malévola.

Harry se vistió rápidamente, no quería ser una carga o molestia más, sobretodo si tenia en cuanta los últimos acontecimientos acontecidos en el seno de la familia Weasley. Él apreciaba mucho a aquella familia, lo habían tratado como a un hijo más sin nada a cambio. Gracias ha ellos sabia lo que era el calor de una familia que el jamás pudo disfrutar.

- Ron, sino te despiertas te lanzare alguna maldición imperdonable – dijo Harry tirando del pelirrojo.

-Vale ya voy, debe de ser un delito querer dormir en este casa – se levantó malhumorado Ron.

Ambos chicos bajaron a desayunar, se sentaron frente de Ginny y Hermione que prácticamente habían acabado su desayuno.

-Vaya ya era hora, con el enfado que lleva mama ya podrías haber bajado antes – le recrimino Ginny mirando a su hermano.

-Que yo sepa los dos le hemos dado un pequeño disgusto – le contesto mientras devoraba una rebanada de tostada.

-Da igual de quien fuera la responsabilidad, no es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman, pero deberías ser mas comprensibles con vuestros padres – dijo Hermione mientras echaba un vistaza al Profeta que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me pasas la mermelada – y señalo el pote que se encontraba justo al lado del Profeta.

-Ten – se lo acerco finalmente Ginny. – Hermione tiene razón deberíamos tener algún detalle con ellos, o como mínimo echarles una mano en lo que sea – sugerió mientras miraba apenada a su madre.

-Tranquila ya se les pasara, no pueden estar enfadados eternamente con nosotros – y el chico mordisqueo la tostada ahorra rellena de mermelada.

-PERO COMO ES POSSIBLE!! – un grito se oyó por toda la cocina, haciendo que la tostada de Ron cayera al suelo (por el lado de la mermelada) incluso la señora Weasley que se encontraba en la salita limpiando, miro asustada hacia ellos.

En ese instante Hermione arrugo el Profeta que tenia en sus manos.

-Mujer no te enfades solo era…

-No es eso Ron, ese no ha sido el motivo de mi grito – y hecho una mirada a Harry.

-No será que han publicado alguna noticia sobre mi futuro - pregunto Harry en tono casi de enfado. Él no había autorizado a nadie del ministerio que difundiera lo de su ingreso en el grupo selecto de aurores.

-¿Sobre tu futuro? – pregunto extrañada Ginny, ya que ella no sabía que Harry había tomado anoche una decisión muy importante: ingresaría en el cuerpo de aurores del ministerio de magia.

-No, Harry lee tu mismo la noticia – y Hermione alargo el Profeto medio arrugado. – Pagina 15, es un articulo… lo encontraras enseguida.

Harry hecho un vistazo al diario el Profeta, seguía teniendo el mismo formato (artículos, fotografíes, entrevistas, reportajes…) pero ahora gozaba de una independencia editorial.

Gracias a Kingley, el ministerio no manipulaba las noticias a su antojo, el Profeta dejo de convertirse en un diario corrupto al servicio de unos cuantos para transformarse en un noticiero independiente y veraz.

Harry llego hasta la plana 15 tal y como había indicado Hermione. El titular de la página decía:

"_Entrevista con Gaspard Shingleton el inventor del caldero autolimpiable"_

_La nueva caldera que todo el mundo esperaba…revolución del mundo mágico… mejor que un elfo…_

Pero estaba claro que Hermione no había gritado de indignación por ese motivo (salvo que estuviera indignada por no poder lavar manualmente su caldera). Siguió leyendo los artículos de abajo hasta encontrar uno que le llamo especialmente la atención:

"_Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?"_

_Repasamos la vida de Severus Snape...el controvertido profesor que implanto clases en Hogwarts fue ajusticiado por…realmente fue un doble espía o quería sacar provecho…_

No se trataba de un artículo más del Profeta, sino de una reseña de un libro. ¿Pero quien había escrito ese libro y con que derecho derramaba tales acusaciones sobre su antiguo profesor? Siguió leyendo:

El día 15 de agosto l'autora del libro firmara los ejemplares de sus libros de 15.00 a 17:00 horas en la librería Flourish y Blotts del Callejón Diagon. Te esperamos!!

-Menuda basura – concluyo Harry tirando a un lado de la mesa el diario.

-¿Qué dice el diario? – pregunto Ginny recogiendo el Profeta.

-Pues que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de sacar trapos sucios que ahora no vienen a cuento – dijo Hermione cruzándose de piernas.

-Vaya, que mal gusto tienen algunos – Ron continuaba devorando las tostadas.

-Creía que el Profeta había cambiado de tono – dijo enfadado Harry, el ya había sufrido en sus carnes las mentiras, difamaciones y calumnias del propio diario.

-Bueno, el sistema tiene defectos y ese artículo se habrá infiltrado…

- No es un artículo, es un anuncio – sentenció Ginny que tenia el diario en sus manos. Y ya se quien lo ha escrito el libro.

'''''''''

-Vaya, si que has cambiado muchacho. Ya casi ni te reconocía. – dijo la señora mayor invitando al chico a pasar dentro de su casa.

El chico dudo un instante pero finalmente acepto la invitación. Conocía perfectamente aquellas calles, pues había residido muchos años en aquella barriada. Incluso la casa de aquella anciana mujer le resultaba familiar.

-Te veo más delgado chico, ¿ya comes bien? – pregunto la mujer echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.- Te recuerdo mas regordete antes de irte con tu familia.

- Bueno, he hecho algo de régimen – hizo el muchacho frotándose el estomago.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Eso esta mejor, de seguir así te hubieras inflado igualito que tu tía Marge.

-Si, supongo – y sonrió tímidamente recordando lo que paso la última vez que su tía Marge los visito.- Era mala persona… mi tía… trato muy mal a Harry.

-Sin duda muchacho, lo trato muy mal – dijo la mujer sorprendida por el comentario del muchacho. Ella sabía perfectamente que ningún Dursley había tratado correctamente a Harry.

-¿Sigue viviendo en esta casa, señora Figg?

-Pues claro, pertenece a varias generaciones de mi familia. Pero supongo que no habrás venido por aquí para preguntarme eso, ¿me equivoco?

-Bueno yo… pensé que a lo mejor... - dudo el muchacho.

-Si preguntas por Harry, sí derroto a Lord Voldemort y salio victorioso. Esta más vivo que nunca. - a la mujer le pareció que Dudley hacia un gesto de alegría.

-¿Y sabrá por casualidad donde vive? – rogó el muchacho.

-Bueno, no se si debo darte su dirección. Tampoco es que la sepa exactamente, ya me entiendes, después de todo lo que él ha pasado Kinsley no quiere que nadie le moleste. Un día vino esa petarda de periodista… la Rita Skeeter, insistía en querer hablar de Harry, de su pasado aquí como niño. Al final la tuve que echar a escobazos.

-Entonces ¿no me dirá donde se encuentra Harry?

-Eso no depende de mí. Tendría que consultarlo con alguien de la Orden, ya sabes… - y la mujer se puso a pensar. – ¿Tenéis intención de quedaros mucho tiempo por aquí? – finalmente le pregunto.

-¿Tenéis? – puso Dudley cara de sorprendido.

-Bueno supongo que habrás venido con tus padres, digo yo.

-No, ellos… no pudieron venir – dijo dudando sin saber muy bien que excusa añadir. Recordaba perfectamente que sus padres se habían opuesto a que él marchara a Privet Drive.

-Vaya, ¿así que has venido tú solo?

-Si, yo solo. Había pensado que Harry… que quizás él viviera por aquí.

-Sinceramente, este seria el último lugar donde Harry le gustaría ir a vivir – dijo la mujer invitando a sentarse a Dudley en el sofa de su casa. -¿Quieres una limonada?

-Gracias, señora Figg.

La mujer entro en la cocina y preparo unas limonadas. Le sorprendía todo aquello. Aquel chico que antaño le gustaba atizar a los más débiles, meterse con Harry y hacer gamberradas, se había convertido en un chico educado y con sentimientos buenos hacia Harry.

Se deshizo de sus pensamientos, dispuso sus dos limonadas en una bandeja y la sirvió en la sala de estar donde se encontraba Dudley.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas estar por aquí? – pregunto mientras servia la limonada.

-Bueno, pensé que podría encontrar su dirección de algún modo.

-¿Y tienes donde alojarte? – y la mujer dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-No, pero llevo algo de dinero… tengo ahorrado un poco – y señalo su cartera.

-Pues creo que te vas a arruinar. Nadie de aquí, excepto yo, sabe del paradero de Harry. Y creeme él esta muy feliz ahora, rodeado de gente que le quiere y aprecia. - Figg pensaba que aunque sus palabras pudieran resultar duras, estaba siendo clara con el muchacho.

-Si, supongo que él no querrá saber nada de nosotros y aunque yo le encontrara tampoco me dirigiría la palabra. – dijo con un tono de amargura en su voz. Sabia perfectamente de su pasado "aguafiestas" con Harry y lo normal es que no le recibiera con flores precisamente.

-¿Realmente quieres ver a Harry? – miro apenada al muchacho.

-Si, necesito hablar con él y pedirle perdón. Además nunca le di las gracias por salvarme la vida de aquel bicharraco.

-Hay!! Quita, quita no me hables de esos bichos horrorosos, que mal lo pasemos todos, en especial Harry. ¿Sabes que apunto estuvieron de enviarle a Azkaban por eso? Menuda vergüenza.

La mujer lleno el baso del chico otra vez.

-Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, te quedaras aquí mientras envió una lechuza a la Orden para que contacte con Harry y después ya veremos lo que pasa… a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa y todo.

/

-¿Buenos días? ¿Estas ilusionado con tu nuevo trabajo?- dijo Sofi abrazándose a su marido.

-Pues claro, hoy en mi primer día de trabajo en el ministerio y tengo muchas ilusiones puestas en mi nueva etapa- y beso calidamente a su mujer.

- ¿Que tal fue tu entrevista con Nelox?

-Pues poca cosa la verdad, estaba bastante liado buscando unos pergaminos. Me dijo que hoy hablaríamos del tema más a fondo. –dijo mientras se servia el desayuno.

-¿Y no tienes idea de que puede ser? ¿Por qué tampoco te han designado un departamento del ministerio en concreto, no? – Sofi se sentó a desayunar también.

-No, supongo que con la nueva reordenación de cargos la cosa esta muy liada aun – el señor Murray intuía que Kingley había hecho mucha limpieza a fondo en el ministerio tras conocerse los casos de corrupción.

- Espero que se valore tu etapa anterior en el ministerio, sola la gente cualificada puede trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas.

-Tampoco exageremos mujer – y ambos rieron. – Y Anabella, ¿no baja a desayunar?

-Esta disgustada por algo que paso en fiesta de los Malfoy y no he conseguido que me lo explicara. – Sofi adopto una postura mas seria. Le había costado mucho el decidirse ir a aquella fiesta sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo que acontecido tiempo atrás.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella? – sugirió el marido e hizo un amago para levantarse de la silla.

-No querido, da igual. Quizás fue una un asunto sin importancia, no la presionemos más. Si algún día nos lo quiere contar, allí estaremos.

- ¿Cuando se va de excursión? – pregunto el marido cambiando de tema.

- Este viernes – y viendo la mueca que hizo su marido seguidamente añadió - No te preocupes más cariño sabe cuidarse sola, además va acompañada de tres amigas y por si no te acuerdas son magas.

-Si, eso es lo que más me tranquiliza –dijo suspirando el marido.

-Además van de acampada en un sitio muy seguro y saben aplicar hechizos protectores. Nadie se les acercara con malas intenciones.

En esos momentos su hija Anabella entraba a desayunar en la cocina.

-Buenos días – y añadió un gran bostezo.

-Buenos días cariño – contestaron a dúo sus padres.

- Bueno he de marchar ya, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo – el hombre recogió su maletín de trabajo. – Ah, se me olvidaba esta noche hemos quedado con unos amigos para cenar en casa, que no se te olvide Sofi.

-Claro como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo en la Agencia de Viajes Mágicos como para organizar una cena multitudinaria de noche. – dijo sofocada su mujer.

-Sofi… me lo prometiste – y adopto voz de niño malcriado.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. A las 9h ni un minuto mas tarde.

- Eres la mejor – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

Pero Anabella no estaba tan entusiasmada con aquella cena, sobretodo después de lo que paso en la fiesta de los Malfoy. Estaba cansada de que sus padres insistieran una y otra vez en ampliar su vida social. Ese hecho le había sorprendido, en especial en su madre, ella había jurado y perjurado que jamás se volvería a relacionarse con sus excompañeros de Hogwarts. El motivo no lo sabía pero siempre que sacaba el tema a relucir su madre desviaba la conversación tajantemente.

-¿Y quien vendrá a la cena? – pregunto con desgana la chica haciendo como si le interesa el asunto.

- Pues los Malfoy – dijo Sofi mientras Anabella suspiraba.

Si había alguna persona que no quería ver en este mundo era Draco Malfoy. Aquel chico de su misma edad que fue incapaz de acordarse de ella y para más rabia le pregunto si era amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Si hubo una persona que le hizo la estancia lo más desagradable posible en Hogwarts esa era la chica de Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson era una chica radical Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza. Presuntuosa, maleducada, ambiciosa… ella llegaba hasta donde otros no se atrevían. Se aprovecho todo lo que pudo y más cuando Voldemort se hizo con el control de la escuela de hechicería. Insultos, agresiones verbales y no verbales, tenía carta blanca para dar rienda a su perversa imaginación.

Y lo peor de todo fue cuando intento delatar a Harry en el último curso. Que clase de persona podía hacer eso.

Pero ahora sentía pena por ella, con sus padres y familiares apresados en Azkaban se había quedado sola. Quizás le serviría de escarmiento por todo el mal que causo en otras personas.

-¿En que piensas Anabella?

- En Pansy Parkinson… ¿que habrá sido de ella?. – le dijo sin esperar ninguna respuesta en concreto.

-¿Era amiga tuya? – pregunto dudosa su madre.

- Prefiero tener de amiga unEscregutos de cola explosiva antes que ha esa arpía serpentina.

-Anabella – le recrimino su madre.

-Mira mama esa chica era… mala persona e hizo daño a muchas personas. – hizo una pausa. – Mama, yo no le deseo nada malo a nadie pero ella…

-Pues esa chica esta ahora realmente mal. – le informo su madre.

-No me alegro por ello pero como dice el refrán "siembra ira y recogerás tempestad" además nadie le obligaba a ser cruel. Era mala por que quería lo era por devoción.

- y dio por finalizado el desayuno.

/

- Por que no vamos a la biblioteca quizás podamos encontrar información allí – sugerió Hermione después de que todos terminaran de desayunar.

-No veo porque tenemos que ir, además hace mucho calor ahora – y seguidamente Ron se tumbo en el sofá.

-¿Y piensas estar todo el día pegado al sofá? – dijo esta enfadada. Conocía de sobra a su amigo y sabía perfectamente que le gustaba vaguear a la mínima ocasión.

-¿Y exactamente que es lo que buscamos? – quiso interrumpir Harry antes de que sus dos amigos iniciaran una de sus eternas y conocidas discusiones sin fin.

-Consultaremos los libros de runas antiguas mágicas, 8 ojos ven más que 2.- añadio Hermione.

-Vaya Harry tu cuentas por 4, como llevas gafas… - inmediatamente Ron recibió el impacto de un cojin en la cabeza.

-Guerra de cojines – grito Ron mientras le devolvía a Harry el primer impacto.

En ese instante Ginny, que se había ausentado un instante, bajaba las escaleras del piso superior y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba el grupo. Y la verdad no le sorprendió la imagen que allí se encontró, Harry y Ron jugando como unos chiquillos de primer curso de Hogwarts mientras Hermione realizaba gestos de desesperación.

-Bueno, ¿no nos íbamos? – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Si, pero primero tendremos que llevar a los "bebes" a la guardería – dijo seguidamente una Hermione indignada.

- Si, la verdad es que los chicos son siempre unos inmaduros, sea la edad que tengan.

- Ni que lo digas, chica.

-Oye… jajaja… dejémoslo ya…. Uyyy…. que si no… jeje… se enfadaran – apenas pudo decir Harry en media lucha de cojines.

- Vale, pero que conste que te gane – y lanzo un ultimo impacto sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

- Bien, ya habéis acabado. Podemos volver al mundo de los adultos.- y hecho un vistazo de como había quedado el salón. – No se si os habéis dado cuenta pero vuestra madre, tu madre Ron, ha estado ordenado la salita hace un instante.

-Si, es verdad… tranquila ahora lo recogemos todo: "_Accio cojines_" – y todos los cojines que estaban esparcidos por la salita volvieron a su sitio original.

- Por cierto cuando dije que ocho ojos veían más que dos me refería a que Ginny vendrá con nosotros – dijo un poco más calmada Hermione.

-Perfecto – añadio Harry y tapo con su mano derecha la boca de Ron antes de que este pudiera añadir cualquier comentario.

-Vale, pues marchemos… ah por cierto había pensado en que no nos vendría mal caminar un poco y respirar un poco de aire puro.

-Hace mucho calor para andar ahora. ¿Para que crees que sirven sino las chimeneas o un traslador? – finalmente tubo que quejarse Ron.

-Es un trayecto corto Ron, solo tenemos que cruzar por el bosque hacia la carretera y luego coger el autobús – señalo un mapa que tenia en sus manos.

-Son hora y media de trayecto y con el calor que hace pareceremos pollos rustidos.

-Pobrecito no recordábamos que eras un bebe que apenas puede caminar un metro.

Ginny y Harry se miraron. Conocían aquellas discusiones de sobra. Pero era extraño, después de la guerra contra Voldemort la relación entre ambos había sido mucho mejor, pero de repente aproximadamente un año atrás Hermione empezó a recibir cartas de un extraño o por lo menos no dijo de quien era. A partir de ese momento la relación de los dos se había deteriorado substancialmente.

Para evitar que dicha discusión se prolongara en el tiempo, Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y dijo:

-Bueno, vosotros os quedáis discutiendo aquí mientras Ginny y yo marchamos a la biblioteca. – y ambos se juntaron como si fueran una parejita que salieran a dar una vuelta.

-Si, Harry con el sol que hace a quien le apetece permanecer discutiendo dentro de casa – y siguió la broma empezada por Harry abrazandole fuerte.

En esos momentos, la señora Weasley que se encontraba en el jardín arreglando las flores, alertada por la discusión entro en la casa. Y lo primero que vio es a su hija Ginny y a Harry fuertemente abrazados. La maceta que sostenía se le resbalo de las manos y se hizo añicos tras impactar en el suelo.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo – dijo Harry y sus mofletes se pusieron colorados como tomates.

La señora Weasley se acerco hacia ellos, seriamente.

-Mama… era una broma – pudo añadir Ginny.

Cuando la señora Weasley llego a la altura de los chicos, se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas.

-Hacéis una pareja maravillosa, ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a Arthur – dijo entre sollozos la señora Weasley. – La verdad es que todos estábamos esperando este momento tan bonito. – y les dio un abrazo a ambos a la vez.

-Señora Weasley, solo era…

-No me deis más explicaciones, tenéis derecho a llevar vuestro noviazgo como lo decidáis. – y miro a Harry con aires maternalistas.

-Mama, te equivocas no estamos saliendo juntos, era solo una broma para picar a Ron y Hermione, para que dejaran de discutir.

-No tenéis porque esconderos, apreciamos mucho a Harry – y acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

-Ginny dice la verdad, solo era para que ellos dejaran de discutir.

La señora Weasley ya no sabia que pensar. Sabia que anteriormente los dos habían salido como novios y que la cosa no duro mucho, pero mantenía la esperanza que, tras la guerra, aquella relación volviera a nacer algún día.

La realidad, no obstante, era que ambos negaron ser pareja por lo tanto debería de ser cierto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los que supuestamente se estaban peleando.

-Ya se, estáis encrubiendo a la otra parejita, ¿no es cierto? – y la mirada de la señora Weasley se fijo en Ron y Hermione.

-Oh, no señora Weasley, Ron y yo no estamos manteniendo ninguna relación – quiso aclarar rápidamente Hermione.

-Claro, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, a ti te gustan mas mayores como ese Victor Krum – dijo con cara de desprecio tras pronunciar ese nombre.

-Ron, eres ridículo e infantil.

-Deberías declararte a ese Krum, de una vez por todas. Cualquiera empezaría a dudar de tu dignidad.

En esos momentos a Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

-Si, hace un año salía con Krum, no te dije nada porque sabía que saldrías con alguno de tus comentarios absurdos, es muy buena persona y me trato muy bien pero finalmente lo dejamos – las lágrimas ahora le impedían hablar, solo por la rabia contenida pudo continuar hablando – deje a Krum porque le dije que amaba a otro chico y que mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando me encontraba a su lado, y ese chico eras tu Ron.

Hermione marcho corriendo al jardín llorando, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Por fin podía decir lo que sentía a tumba abierta. Amaba a Ron, pero su comportamiento también le hacia daño. Estaba realmente confundida.

- Vaya hijo que tengo, incapaz de entender los sentimientos de los demás. Que yo sepa ni tú padre ni yo te eduquemos para que fueras insensible con los demás. Espero que cuando Hermione se calme te disculpes con ella. – y acto seguido la señora Weasley subió a su cuarto a continuar con sus tareas.

Ron se sentó en una de las sillas, tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía mezquino y sucio. Como podía tratar así a aquella chica. La conocía desde primer curso de Hogwarts, había compartido mil y una aventuras, momentos buenos y malos, había estado siempre a su lado y nunca le había fallado. Era su mejor amiga o quizás sentía algo mas hacia ella y eso le daba miedo, miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad.


	6. Celos y otro cuentos

El señor Murray se dirigía al ministerio intrigado por su nuevo cargo

Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi historia.

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis mucho y ya sabéis si queréis enviarme algún comentario o reviews los recibiré con mucho gusto.

Eso si no me enviéis bromas de Sortilegios Weasley en especial la capa de la invisibilidad (porque al rato pierde sus virtudes y claro como justifico yo que me encontraba en el vestuario de las chicas jejeje) no era broma, soy un chico muy legal...

Espero que los siguientes capítulos también les gusten y que se lo pasen bien con esta historia.

A disfrutar!!

/

Capitulo seis: Celos y otros cuentos

El señor Murray se dirigía al ministerio intrigado por su nuevo cargo. Nelox, aquel hombre con el que apenas pudo intercambiar un par de palabras, le había citado para las ocho de la mañana en su despacho. Desconocía el motivo por el cual tanto secretismo sobretodo ahora que el ministerio gozaba de una gran credibilidad y presumía de ser un organismo transparente gracias al nuevo ministro Kingley y al equipo que había reunido a su alrededor.

El hombre entro en el ministerio y como ya había reconocido en una visita anterior las cosas cambiado mucho. Para empezar, las medidas de seguridad eran más estrictas que nunca (esto ya lo había comprobado en su primer visita), lo que no sabia es que para cualquier persona que entrara en el ministerio, fuera o no trabajador, se le sometía a un escáner de Detención de Malicia. Curioso nombre pensó este.

Este escáner permitía someter a la persona a un rastreo para detectar objetos, artilugios, pociones y demás con impregnación maligna. Incluso había escuchado por algunas personas de las allí presentes que detectaba signos o inscripciones del mal e incluso pensamientos malignos. Quizás fuera todo aquello una exageración pero estaba claro que la sola presencia de aquella maquinaria ya intimidaba a los indeseables que antaño corrompieron el ministerio.

En tal caso, el escáner era uno de los requisitos obligatorios para todas aquellas personas que quisieran entrar en el ministerio, por lo tanto no había más remedio que someterse a su evaluación. Una vez pasado el control el señor Murray se dirigió a uno de los ascensores que conducían a los infinitos departamentos y despachos del ministerio. Se subió al primero que vio que, no obstante, enseguida se lleno de gente. Trabajadores del ministerio o personas particulares subían o bajaban en los diferentes pisos, unos a trabajar, otros por asuntos personales o simplemente por papeleo burocrático.

Finalmente, llego al piso tercero donde se encontraba el despacho del señor Nelox. Eran las 9:50 de la mañana había llegado diez minutos pronto, simple le gustaba llegar puntual a los sitios, decía que la impuntualidad era un síntoma de mala educación y no decía mucho de una persona.

A las 10:00 llego un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de aspecto delgado con su túnica marrón oscuro, sin duda ese era Nelox. Llegaba cargado de pergaminos hasta las cejas y resultaba difícil reconocerle por el rostro. Finalmente, se planto en la puerta de su despacho.

-Déjeme que le ayude – sugirió el hombre que estaba esperando hacia diez minutos.

-Gracias, muy amable… ahh usted debe de ser Murray, ¿me equivoco? – le dijo el hombre intentando meter la llave en la cerradura.

-Si soy Anthony Murray, habíamos quedado hoy para una reunión de trabajo.

-Si es verdad, ya lo recuerdo a las 10 horas de la mañana – dijo el hombre pensativo. – Llega usted puntual, como debe de ser. Pase, pase esta usted en su casa. – y con un gesto invito a pasar al hombre al interior del despacho.

- Si, yo valoro mucho la puntualidad.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día van a su bola, si llegan tarde a un sitio mandan una lechuza y todo arreglado. – y sonrió mientras dejaba los pergaminos encima de su mesa de trabajo.

Cuando el señor Murray accedió al despacho vio claramente que el nuevo ministerio proporcionaba un lugar digno de trabajo, no como antaño donde los mas privilegiados gozaban de comodidades y lujos. Ahora, todo el mundo era tratado por igual.

-Vaya tiene usted un gran despacho – afirmo el señor Murray, tras observar con la vista el contenido de la habitación.

-Si, es lo mínimo que se podía esperar. Ahora podemos realizar reuniones de trabajo en condiciones, tener un mobiliario en condiciones para desempeñar nuestras funciones lo mas eficaz posible, bueno un sin fin de cosas…

- Ya veo, en mi época esto era impensable…

-Bueno, el motivo de esta entrevista es que Kingley cree que puedes servirnos de mucha ayuda para desvelar un misterio muy importante, mágicamente difícil de explicar.

/

La mañana transcurrió extraña en la Madriguera. Por un lado, Hermione estuvo llorando en el jardín y solo dejo que se acercara Ginny para consolarla. Por otro lado, Ron se sentía culpable y tampoco sabia como canalizar sus sentimientos.

-Es un… idiota tu hermano – dijo entre lagrimas Hermione. – ¿Porque hace que me sienta tan mal, a veces?

- No lo se, le cuenta entender un poco los sentimientos de los demás. Debería ponerse en la piel de las otras personas.

-Es un insensible, solo piensa… en él y solamente en él – y se sentó en unos de los bancos del jardín de los Weasley mientras juntaba las rodillas con sus manos.

- Te ha pasado un poco como a mi. Ron intenta de alguna manera protegerte pero lo único que consigue es agobiarte y hacerte sentirte presionada y observada. – Ginny recordaba cuando Ron ejercía de "padre" cuando esta salía con algún chico.

-Y no es más fácil… expresar uno sus sentimientos en vez de… decir barbaridades y actuar como una persona inmadura – continuaba diciendo entre lagrimas Hermione.

-Ya, pero él es un chico… y ya sabes… - Ginny le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de los chicos, Ron y Harry hablaban también de lo sucedido.

-Todo esto… es una mierda – dijo Ron mientras daba una patada a una de las patas de su cama.

Harry conocía perfectamente las discusiones entre Hermione y Ron, las había vivido en primera persona. Incluso, durante su instancia en Hogwarts ellos se habían retirado alguna vez la palabra, pero ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes, no había un enemigo común al cual luchar, ni tampoco estaban obligados a estar juntos y compartir espacio como en Hogwarts. Ahora eran adultos independientes y su amistad podría romperse y jamás recuperarse, cada uno por su lado haciendo vida normal por separado.

Pero él no podía permitir eso. Para él, Ron y Hermione eran más que sus amigos, eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Eran las personas que habían estado en los momentos buenos y los no tan buenos de su vida. Y nunca le habían traicionado o dado la espalda. Tenia que buscar la solución definitiva a ese conflicto de una vez por todas.

-Ron, ¿a ti te gusta Hermione? – pregunto Harry mientras ambos se tumbaban en sus camas respectivas. A simple vista parecía una pregunta sencilla de responder, pero que nunca nadie hasta ese momento le había preguntado al pelirrojo.

- ¿¿Qué?? – y casi se cae de su propia cama tras escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Si te gusta Hermione?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, seamos sinceros Ron cada vez que alguien habla de Victor Krum actúas como si fueran un Colacuerno Húngaro. Solo te falta escupir fuego por la boca.

-Vaya, gracias Harry no sabia que me tuvieras tan valorado – dijo en tono irónico Ron mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación.

-En serio, contéstame la pregunta ¿Qué sientes por Hermione? – le dijo serio mirando la cara de su interlocutor.

-Uffff… siento muchas cosas Harry –dijo este abatido.

- Y porque no bajas y le cuentas tus sentimientos a Hermione, quizás así te sentirías mejor. – le sugerio Harry.

-Claro y también puedo publicar un anuncio en el Profeta pidiéndole perdón, así se enteraría toda la comunidad mágica.

-Bueno tampoco es eso – y evito Harry echarse a reír a cusa del comentario de su amigo.

En el jardín…

-Ni aunque publicara un anuncio en el Profeta perdonaría a tu hermano – dijo ahora enfadada a Ginny.

Ginny, también como Harry, estaba más que habituada a los enfrentamientos y discusiones entre ambos, aunque ella entendía perfectamente a Hermione ya que sabia de sobre lo cabezota y testarudo que podía llegar a ser su hermano. Para intentar desatascar el conflicto quiso preguntarle directamente:

-Hermione, realmente te gusta mi hermano, es decir, ¿Qué sientes por Ron? – pregunto con delicadeza pero siendo clara a la vez.

Hermione pensó un instante antes de contestar.

-Ginny, tengo sentimientos encontrados con tu hermano… siento tantas cosas, cariño pero incomprensión a la vez. Cuando más me acerco a él, él más de distancia de mí. A veces no se si lo hace por vergüenza o por miedo. Estoy hecha un lió.

-Porque no pruebas de hablar con Ron, quizás encuentres respuestas a tus dudas. Si me permites un consejo, porque no entras dentro y hablas con él sobre esto.

-Tal vez tengas razón – y secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo añadió.- gracias por escuchar mis problemas.

De esta forma Ron decidió bajar al jardín para poder conversar con Hermione. No sabía muy bien que decirle pero tenia intención de cómo mínimo disculparse. Pensaba que Harry tenía razón, que actuaba sin mucho tacto cuando esta hablaba de algún chico y en especial de Victor Krum.

Bajo por las escaleras, cruzo la salita y atravesó la cocina para finalmente acceder al jardín. Pero justamente, antes de llegar a la puerta que daba acceso al exterior, esta se abrió. Era Hermione que entraba dentro de la casa y quien tenia el mismo propósito que el pelirrojo hablar con entre ellos.

En aquel instante, ambos se quedaron de piedra mirándose él uno al otro. Ya había pasado la tempestad de la discusión así que los dos jóvenes ya estaban más calmados para poder hablar.

-Has llorado – y señalo su propia mejilla.

-Si, no pasa nada – contesto esta secándose los restos de lágrimas que aun le quedaban en su fino rostro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –he hizo un amago de abrazarla pero el miedo a la reacción de esta se lo impidió.

-No pasa nada, solo es un pequeño disgusto –quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, pero su voz no pareció muy convincente.

-Hermione, perdóname. Soy un idiota, lo se, no debería haberte dicho aquello… solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Si quieres lo mejor para mi, ¡entonces no me hagas sufrir!. – intento decir sin que sonara a un inicio de discusión.

-Lo se – se acerco a ella. – Es que creo que Krum no es el hombre que mejor te va tratar.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes tu? – le recrimino esta, le costaba reprimir sus sentimientos.

-Yo se como eres Hermione – no sabia muy bien como expresarse pero siguió hablando - eres dulce, comprensiva, sensible, agradable… eres una chica tan inteligente… tan – y se acerco hasta ella hasta acaricia su mano. Su corazón latía a mil por hora no sabia como iba a reaccionar Hermione.

-Ron, no necesito un guardaespaldas, se cuidar de mi misma. – dijo sin apartar la mano del pelirrojo.

-Claro… pero cuando una persona se preocupa por otra… ya sabes… - Ron no sabia como expresar sus sentimientos, estaba realmente confundido.

Viendo que el pelirrojo no se aclaraba en sus ideas, Hermione tomo la iniciativa de la conversa.

-Ron, quieres saber como me haces sentir, a veces me tratas como si yo fuera una reliquia o pieza de un museo. Que ningún chico se me puede acercar sin tu permiso o aprobación. ¿Acaso Harry actúa de esta manera conmigo? No, solo tú Ron. – por fin la chica dijo lo que tenis en mente durante muchos años.

- No sabia que te hacia sentir así, lo siento.- hizo una pausa. – Quizás Harry no te ve con los mismos ojos que yo.

-No, des de luego, no se pone celoso cuando un chico se me acerca.

Tras escuchar ese comentario Ron se puso rojo como un tomate (si se podía poner más de lo que estaba por su condición de pelirrojo). No sabia que contestar, pues Hermione le había dejado en evidencia. Pero en el fondo llevaba razón, cada vez que un chico se acercaba a Hermione, a él le entraba unos celos y su carácter era más arisco y distante.

-¿Y que puedo hacer para cambiar ese sentimiento? –pregunto a lo desesperado el muchacho.

/

-Mira te he preparado el desayuno, como ves no falta de nada. Zumo de piña, leche, cacao, magdalenas, bollos, tostadas… - la señora Figgs había preparado un banquete más propio de un regimiento que de un invitado nada más.

-Gracias, pero no tenia que tomarse la molestia. –dijo asombrado el muchacho tras ver aquel banquete lleno de comida.

-No es molestia, chico. Eres joven y te tienes que alimentar bien.

-Es que… estoy a dieta, señora Figg.

- ¿¿Que estas a que ?? – y la mujer se le quedo mirando extrañada. – Seguro que es cosa de tu madre, siempre le gusto las excentricidades.

-No, es cosa mía. Me estaba cebando demasiado – e hizo una tímida sonrisa.

-Si, ni que lo digas. – dijo la mujer en un tono bajo casi inaudible. – Bueno la verdad es que ahora se te nota más estilizado.

Hubo un silencio, el chico miro el reloj de cucut del comedor y vio que ya estaba avanzada la mañana. Había dormido más de lo que pensaba, normalmente eso le pasaba cuando estaba sometido a algún tipo de presión. No sabía lo que ocurriría cuando se encontrase cara a cara con Harry, quizás este ultimo no querría saber nada de él. Podría pasar mil cosas y especular era lo más fácil en ese momento.

-Haber pensemos a quien podemos enviar la carta, la verdad es que no tengo la dirección exacta de donde vive Harry Potter en la actualidad. Quizás enviándosela al ministro...

- Y no podíamos buscar a alguien más cercano a él - Dudley pensaba que la señora Figg hacia referencia al primer ministro británico.

-No seas cabeza de trol… me refería al ministro de magia…- le miro de reojo y continuo hablando - …no, no es buena idea esta muy ocupado ahora...

- Y en esa escuela de magia donde solía ir Harry.

-¿En Hogwarts? peor todavía, él ya no estudia allí.

- Pues sus amigos…

- Si es verdad, pero yo no tengo sus direcciones salvo la de… claro que tonta he sido, tengo la dirección de la familia Weasley. Aunque, desconozco si Harry se encuentra allí en esos momentos.

-Perfecto… -dijo poniéndose realmente nervioso como hasta nunca.

- Esta tarde enviare una lechuza a Arthur Weasley explicando los motivos de tu visita, ya sabes, de que deseas reunirte con su primo. Y él se pondrá en contacto con Harry. Si, eso haremos chico.

La mujer saco un rollo de pergamino del escritorio, luego una pluma y tinte para escribir.

-¿Te importa escribir? A mi se me da muy mal la caligrafía y mira que Dumbledore me enseño un método para escribir sin marcharlo todo de tinta, pero hijo no hay manera siempre que escribo acabo manchando el pergamino de puntos negros como si hubieran escrito un

-¿Yo? Es que no se escribir con pluma – se quedo mirando Dudley aquellos dos objetos.

-Si, veras que es muy sencillo. – dijo mientras colocaba pluma y pergamino en su lado de la mesa. - ¿Tienes buena caligrafía?

-Pues no.

-Mira ya somos dos, pues vigila bien donde apuntas chico.

/

Harry, aburrido en su habitación, decidió salir al jardín pero evito pasar por la cocina ya que oía voces de sus dos mejores amigos y no quería entorpecer en su conversación. Entendía que eran asuntos privados donde él poca cosa más podía hacer.

Bajo las escaleras y cruzo el salón, pero esta vez en dirección a la salida de la casa. Tenía intención de rodear la Madriguera para acceder al jardín trasero dando toda la vuelta a la manzana.

Para su sorpresa allí se encontraba Ginny, pensó que lo más probable es que hubiera estado antes consolando a Hermione tal y como él había hecho con Ron. La chica estaba de espaldas contemplando el paisaje y las vistas. Como ella no noto su presencia, Harry se acerco a ella sigilosamente…

- Huuuuu…

- Ahhh!!… Harry por dios… que susto me has dado – dijo la Weasley con la mano en el pecho.

-Menuda cara has puesto, igualita a un trol en carnaval – dijo Harry mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Serás… - y Ginny empezó a perseguirlo por todo el jardín siguiéndole la broma iniciada por Harry. – Menos mal que no tenia la varita a mano que sino… - también no podía para de reír la pelirroja.

-Huiii eso suena muy amenazador – dijo Harry mientras le hacia muecas y expresiones de terror fingido.

-Mira Harry que te estas ganando una, ¿a que voy a mi habitación a por mi varita y te enteras? – y de nuevo la pelirroja iniciaba una captura, de broma, sobre el muchacho.

Al cabo de un rato los dos chicos pararon de correr, era pleno mes de agosto y hacia demasiada calor para la actividad física al aire libre.

-Tiempo muerto, ya esta… no puedo más – dijo cansada Ginny.

-Si, mejor lo dejamos… estoy cansado como si hubiera disputado la maratón olímpica. – añadió como pudo Harry.

-Se nota que los dementores están siendo controlados – y la chica se sentó en una tumbona que daba a la sombra.

-Si, es mejor para todos, aunque este calor también es asfixiante… claro que estamos en la época.

-Harry, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Si, claro –este había seguido los mismos pasos y estaba tumbado a la sombra.

-¿Que te parece mi decisión de ser jugadora de Quidditch? – aunque tenia la decisión tomada, quiso sondear su opinión.

-Personalmente, me parece muy bien. Tienes realmente cualidades para el Quidditch: técnica, físico, precisión, sacrificio… reúnes unas grandes cualidades.

-Gracias – la chica se sonrojo por aquella respuesta - ¿Pero, realmente crees que tengo posibilidades de jugar en la liga mundial? – pregunto temerosa por la posible respuesta.

-Pues claro, en Hogwarts fuiste unas de las jugadoras claves en el equipo. Además de tu versatilidad ya que jugaste en varias posiciones con éxito. Eso solo lo puede lograr alguien que tiene grandes cualidades para la práctica de este deporte tan exigente y duro a la vez.

Ginny tenia dudas sobre su futuro, por un lado había tomado una decisión que no había agradado a sus padres, por el otro se preguntaba si tendría cualidad suficiente para jugar en un equipo de Quidditch profesional. En cualquier caso, las palabras de Harry le habían llegado en lo más hondo en su corazón y para ella significaban mucho.

-Gracias Harry. – y la chica no pudo seguir hablando emocionada, crecía un sentimiento interior muy fuerte hacia Harry.

Tras un breve silencio, se oyó abrirse la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba acceso al jardín. Eran Hermione y Ron, parecían ambos algo más calmados tras la conversa mantenida hasta hace un rato. Por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba Harry que temía, realmente, que con tantas discusiones pudieran romper la amistad.

-Bueno, al final hemos decidido que marcharemos a la biblioteca.

-Vale – dijo Harry, si bien no era la frase que quería escuchar de voz de alguno de sus dos mejores amigos, pero si eso servia para que las aguas llegaran a buen puerto…

Los cuatro chicos marcharon hacia la biblioteca en busca de información sobre aquel cofre misterio encontrado en la habitación de Regulus Black. Necesitaban información sobre el significado de aquellos signos que se dibujaban a lo largo de la superficie y también necesitan reunir información sobre como abrir el cofre.

- Herminio, cuando tú fuiste a la biblioteca por última vez, ¿por donde buscaste? – pregunto Harry interesándose por el tema.

-Bueno realmente tampoco tenía muchos datos, de hecho me enseñaste un par de veces el cofre y más o menos me pude hacer una idea fugaz sobre donde buscar.

-Y...

-Bueno busque por la sección de Objetos Místicos y Mágicos, pero no encontré nada parecido a lo que llevas en la mochila.

- ¿Y como puede ser eso? – intervino, hasta ese momento, un callado Ron.

-Realmente no lo se, quizás no busque del todo bien o me salte alguna sección clave por donde buscar. Por eso hemos venido los cuatro.

-¿Y buscaste en alguna otra sección? – esta vez fue Ginny quien pregunto.

-No, tenía prisa y solo pude echar una ojeada superficial – recordaba que aquel día iba acompañada de Victor Krum, el día que rompieron su "amistad". Hermione prefería no extenderse mucho sobre lo que paso aquel día.

-No sabía que en las bibliotecas muggles hubiera información sobre el mundo mágico. – pregunto Harry encuriosido.

En esos instantes a Hermione no pudo contener la risa.

-Harry, no fui a una biblioteca muggle… - pudo decir entre risas Hermione, Harry tambien empezó a reír (por eso de la risa contagiosa) mientras Ron y Ginny se miraban sin saber el por que de tanto reír.

Una vez que terminaron de reír.

-Perdona Harry, quizás no especifique bien – pudo decir mientras sentía un dolor en el diafragma de tanto reír sin parar. – Fui a la librería Flourish y Blotts.

- Vale, entendí – y también pudo para de reír Harry. Des de luego, hubiera sido un milagro encontrar algo sobre la magia en una biblioteca Muggle, allí como mucho se podría encontrar, en la sección de ocio, libros sobre trucos de magia (con cartas, pañuelos y demás) e incluso en la sección infantil encontrar libros de magia para los mas peques de la casa.

-Espero que esta vez entre los cuatro podamos encontrar algo más relevante – sentencio Hermione.

/

-Bueno primero de todo pedimos discreción sobre el asunto. No es que tenga una trascendencia para el mundo mágico… simplemente es una investigación interna – Nelox no sabía como enfocar muy bien el asunto.

-Entiendo, ¿y de que se trata? – pregunto intrigado el señor Murray.

-Bueno, el ministro de magia nos ha pedido que encontremos unos pergaminos, en concreto unos que se encuentran en el Departamento de Documentación Mágica Antigua.

-Pero ese departamento esta especialmente… desordenado – evito decir la palabra más fuerte como olvidado o despreciado.

-Si, precisamente allí se encuentra lo que buscamos – añadió Nelox.

-Ya veo, ya veo… recuerdo que en mi primera etapa en el ministerio cuando alguien "estorbaba" mucho se le enviaba a ordenar aquel departamento – recordaba que su última etapa en el ministerio antes de su huida estuvo trabajando en esa sección horrible, llena de pergaminos y papeleo inútil e inservible.

- Ejem, ejem… - aclaro sonoramente Nelox viendo que su interlocutor recordaba batallitas del pasado.

-Oh si, ¿y que tipo de documentos buscamos? – volvió a hacerse el interesado el señor Murria.

- Documentación sobre artes oscuras antiguas – retomo la conversa Nelox.

-Difícil tarea, más cuando esa documentación fue prácticamente destruida en su totalidad.

-Si cierto, pero aun hay un detalle más a añadir. Estamos hablando de buscar información sobre artes mágicas acontecidas de los periodos de la Edad Oscura.

-¿Que? – ahora si que el señor Murria se quedo perplejo sin saber que decir. - ¿Me esta usted tomando el pelo?

-No, ya se que puede parecer una locura…

-No perdone, es una locura. Usted y el ministerio sabe de sobras que toda la información que data de la Edad Oscura ha sido borrada del mapa. ¿Acaso no significo casi la destrucción del mundo mágico? Creía que sabían sobre el tema.

-Pues por supuesto que conocemos todos los datos, acaso Kingley nos pediría un imposible sin ninguna razón por medio.

-¿Tienen alguna información o prueba nueva que lo avale? – pregunto Murray, sospechaba que algo le ocultaban.

-No – mintió Nelox, pues sabia que el ministro tenia alguna prueba entre manos. -Kingley quiere asegurarse de que nadie tome las riendas del mal y utilice cualquier información para iniciar otra era de terror.

-Creame que difícilmente encontraremos en ese montón de papeleo algo de valor. Esa información esta muerta y así debe de permanecer hasta el fin de los días – sentencio Murray.

- Bueno, píenselo y ya nos dará una respuesta, espero que sea lo más breve posible – y dio por finalizar la conversa.

/

-Bueno, ¿finalmente donde habéis decidido que pasaremos el verano? – pregunto Draco a sus amigos.

-Ah, sorpresa – contesto Graham.

-Venga ya, déjate de acertijos. – volvió a contestar el rubio.

-Es un lugar donde pasaremos mucho miedo, uuuuuuhhhh – y su otro amigo Miles hizo gestos como si fuera un zombi que fuera a atracarlos.

-Menuda guasa llevas encima, tío – le replico ahora Terence, el ultimo de sus nuevos amigos.

-Me lo vais a contar o pensáis pasaros todo el día así, sabes tengo mejores cosas que hacer – contesto Draco entre risas.

-Ya claro, tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza – de burlaba ahora Miles.

-Si, Draco tiene que pensar en como conquistar a la princesa… ¿como se llamaba? – pregunto Graham al aludido.

-Anabella, y no estoy intentando ligar con ella – contesto Draco a la desesperada, sabia que sus amigos intentaban sacar algo de información, pero en verdad apenas había intercambiado algunas palabras con la chica, ya que esta se marcho enfadada y aun no sabia porque.

-Vamos si dijiste que estaba buena. Pillin, pillin – y su otro amigo Terence le señalaba como si hubiera cometido algún delito inconfesable.

-Por cierto, ¿tienes intención de volver a verla? Ya sabes, hay lista de espera… - ahora era Graham el que intentaba picar a Draco.

-Ya, seguro. Para vuestra información esta noche mis padres han invitado a su familia a cenar y por supuesto ella vendrá, así que esta noche volveré a verla. Lo siento por vosotros, otro día será – esta vez era Draco quien les picaba a ellos.

-Uhhh, aquí hay lió, chicos – de nuevo Graham se lanzaba a la carga.

-Si, claro tengo intención de liarme con ella en presencia de sus padres y los míos. ¿Tíos hablamos del viaje o que? –quiso cambiar de tema Draco.

-Vale, tú ganas. – dijo Miles. – Hemos decidido ir de acampada en el Castillo de Urquhart, que como ya sabrás de sobras, es un castillo situado en el Lago Ness.

-¿Que qué? ¿Y que demonios pensáis hacer allí? – dijo claramente Draco.

-¿Tu que crees?, construir un imperio si te parece – dijo con sarcasmo Graham.

-Tío, pues pasarlo bien entre colegas, visitar los paisajes, desconectar de todo… - decía Terence mientras pensaba más motivos.

-Estar entre amigos es lo mejor, Draco. Aunque ahora que lo dices nos faltara presencia femenina, ¿no creéis? – dijo con una risa picante Miles.

-Si, jajajaja – rieron todos.

-Si, lo pasaremos bien. – dijo Draco. Ahora tenía nuevos amigos, gente que conocía de Hogwarts pero que no tenía mucha relación. Pero, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su familia se había librado de Azkaban y él no estaba dispuesto a complicarse la vida.

/

-¿Que te pasa Bella? – pregunto su amiga Cho Chang.

-Nada, estoy bien – dijo una distraída Anabella.

-Te veo como ausente – insistió la Ravenclaw.

-¿No me digas que estas pensando en ese tío? – dijo una impulsiva Marietta Edgecombe.

Seguidamente recibió un ligero codazo de Chang. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como había perdonado a su compañera de Hogwarts, pero lo cierto es que la conocía des de primer año y sentía que la chica estaba arrepentida.

-Si quieres contarnos alguna cosa que te preocupa, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, para lo que sea – y Chang lanzo una mirada a Marietta antes de que esta abriera la boca.

-Gracias chicas, se que cuento con vuestro ayuda – y seguidamente se fundió en un abrazo con sus dos mejores amigas.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿y nuestra pequeña acampada que? – quiso cambiar de tema Marietta.

-Si, tienes razón. – añadió Chang. Yo había pensado en visitar Egipto.

-Hay no por dios, hace mucho calor y yo me asfixio con ese clima. – sentencio Marietta.

-Que exagerada, anda no será para tanto chica. ¿No te gustaban los camellos? – matizo Anabella en torno de burla cómplice con sus amigas.

-Sabes de sobras que no me gustan los animales – he hizo un escalofrió tan solo de pensar en tocar uno de esos animales.

Chang y Anabella no podían parar de reír ya que su amiga Marietta abecés podía ser tremendamente exagerada, pero sabían que en el fondo era buena persona y también tenia su sentido del humor, oculto, pero que a veces salía a relucir en cualquier situación.

-¿Bueno y que os parece la India? – pregunto Marietta. – También hace calor… pero su cultura me parece excitante de conocer.

-Te recuerdo que yo ya estuve hace poco allí – aclaro Anabella.

-Si, es verdad…

-Yo había pensado en un lugar más cercano, tampoco hace falta irse al fin del mundo para disfrutar de unos días de vacaciones. Además, si se tiene la mejor compañía, ¿que mas se puede pedir?

-¿Y donde habías pensado ir? – pregunto Chang.

Anabella saco unos panfletos turísticos y un mapa.

-Yo había pensado en ir a un sitio tranquilo, sin aglomeración de gente, de turistas. Mirad – y Anabella les enseño el mapa.

- ¿El Castillo de Urquhart?¿y donde esta eso? – pregunto Mariette desconcertada.

- Por lo que veo en Escocia – aclaro Chang.

-¿Qué os parece la idea? – pregunto Anabella con voz temblorosa.

-Pero si allí no hay nada que hacer, quiero decir que no hay tiendas, ni cafeterías, ni lugares donde… - dijo desesperada Marietta.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que allí no podrás ligar con chicos. – dijo Chang tirandole un cojin a la cara.

-He traidora!! Ahora veras – y empezó una guerra de cojines entre aquellas tres chicas.

-Vale, si es verdad… me gustaría encontrar un novio para este verano, no quiero estar sola para San Valentin. – confeso finalmente Marietta.

- Uhhh vaya chica que callado te lo tenias – le hecho una mirada picara Chang a su amiga.

-¿Bueno que os parece la idea de Escocia? Tres chicas solas, sin chicos y disfrutando del verano y del campo.


	7. Una cena con bofetón incluido

Hola a todossssssss, aqui teneis un capitulo más de mi humilde historia, la verdad es que no se si podre terminar de escribir este fin... tengo tantas picaduras del "acertadamente" nombrado mosquito tigre. Mi cuerpo parece, con tantas picaduras, la cara de Marietta al final Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix (se lo tiene merecido por traidora).

Bueno, en definitiva si los mosquitos no acaban conmigo esta historia continuara. Y no estoy exagerando !! tengo unas 20 picaduras de MOSQUITOO !! creo que me han declarado la guerra. Tan grabe es la situacion que el lunes 17-9-08 voy a comprarme una pulsera repele mosquito en la farmacia.

Tambien quisiera agradacer a Arundhel Snape por sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias y sí, Ron es un cabeza cuadrada, deberia ser más sensible con los demas. Por cierto te mandare, via lechuza, una botellita de cerveza de mantequilla para que la disfrutes (eso si no se lo bebe la propia lechuza).

En fin, si quereis mandarme review con vuestro comentarios los aceptare encantado, si quereis insultar a los mosquitos que dia si y dia tambien me atacan adelante, eso si nada de enviarme poster y fotografies de Dolores Umbridge, que uno tiene estomago sensible.

Besos y abrazos para todos.

Capitulo siete: Una cena con bofetón

Horas más tarde el grupo accedido finalmente al Callejón Diagon. Las calles estaban repletas de gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro, unos comprando, otros mirando las últimas novedades en los escaparates o simplemente pasando la mañana por esas calles llenas de tiendas de los más interesante.

Tal vez, lo que más llamo la atención del grupo era ver a los futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aquellos niños y niñas ilusionados con sus nuevos instrumentos mágicos, acompañados de sus padres o de algún familiar o amigo. Les recordaba viejos tiempos. Afortunadamente en los tiempos que corrían de paz aquellas calles eran muy seguras y nadie temía ya por su vida o la de los suyos.

Mirando con nostalgia aquellas escenas el cuarteto se dirigió concretamente a la librería Flourish y Blotts. Para sorpresa de todos (menos para Hermione claro está) encontraron a Luna y Neville en la puerta de la librería.

-Vaya coincidencia, chicos – dijo un asombrado Ron.

-No ha sido fruto de la casualidad, mientras vosotros dos dormíais, yo he enviado una lechuza a Neville y a Luna para que vinieran y encontrarnos los cinco en este punto exacto. – dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a Harry y a Ron.

-No se te escapa una Hermione - y Ron hecho una mirada a Harry.

-Hola, chicos por fin habéis llegado – dijo Neville saludando con la mano.

A su lado se hallaba Luna ojeando una edición de El Quisquilloso.

-Ya pensaba que no ibais a venir –dijo Luna mientras echaba un vistazo al Quisquilloso.

-Bueno han surgido… inconvenientes –no tenía ganas Hermione de explicar la discusión de antes.

-¿Bueno entramos ya? – sugirió Harry e hizo un amago para entrar en la librería.

-No, espera Harry. Antes debemos acordar una serie de aspectos – le detuvo Hermione – tenemos que repartirnos las sección por donde buscar. Buscaremos por separado y anotaremos aquello que sea de especial interés. Luego nos reuniremos y pondremos en común nuestras búsquedas.

-Igualita que McGonagall – dijo Ron en un susurro a Harry sin que la machucha lo escuchara.

Hermione saco, de la mochila que llevaba Harry, unos trozos de pergaminos y los repartió entre ellos. Los demás se preguntaban cómo es que estaba pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle. Estaban sorprendidos, aunque no tanto porque ya la conocían de sobras y intuían que siempre tenía un as en la manga.

-Ahora cada uno buscara por el lugar asignado ¿alguna duda? –pero Hermione no se dio cuenta que nadie del grupo le estaba escuchando, ya que todos estaban mirando el interior de la librería.

Neville se dio la media vuelta y comento:

-Cuando Luna y yo lleguemos estaban colocando unos carteles en los aparadores y vitrinas de la librería… ah sí también en la entrada… pero cuando me acerque a leerlos Luna me enseño un artículo de Herbologia del Quisquiloso y me despisté – explico Neville.

-Creí que el artículo de la planta Xanxas te resultaría más entretenido – dijo una ofendida Luna.

-Ahora que lo mencionas la librería está llena de gente y parece que cada vez son más los que se acercan, puede ser que… - dijo pensativa Ginny.

-Aun faltan unas semanas para que se inicien las clases en Hogwarts ¿Por qué han venido todos el mismo día a la misma hora? –pregunto un incrédulo Ron viendo a todo el gentío asomarse por la librería.

-No creo que sea por eso… - y seguidamente Hermione se puso la mano en la boca y miro a Ginny, la cual, también sabía lo que estaba pasando ese día.

/

Una lechuza entro en la Madriguera y fue a parar a la sala de estar, donde se hallaba en aquel momento la señora Weasley descansando. La lechuza se poso sobre la cabeza recostada de la mujer haciendo que se despertada del susto.

-Dios mío, menudo susto me ha has dado – dijo la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a la lechuza.

Esta solo hacía que emitir sonidos impaciente por entregar el mensaje que tenía ligado en su pata.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Que lechuza más impaciente y además que mal adiestrada – la señora Weasley quito el mensajero de la pata de la lechuza y a cambio le dio una golosina para lechuzas.

Una vez entregado el mensaje y habiendo recibido su premio merecido, está hecho el vuelo a su casa.

-Espero que no les haiga pasado nada a los chicos – se preocupo la señora Weasley. – Vaya, va dirigida a Harry.

/

-Entremos para comprobar lo que pasa – sugirió Ron.

En aquel momento Ginny y Hermione le hubieran lanzado una maldición al pelirrojo por sus palabras, ellas sabían lo que estaba pasando allí dentro y eso que no habían entrado. Además sabían que a Harry eso no le iba a gustara para nada.

Ron, al ver las caras que pusieron las chicas enseguida cayó en lo que estaba allí pasando. Así, en un intento no muy convincente, de cambiar de tema sugirió:

-Esto… porque no vamos a ver la tienda de mi hermano… debe de estar allí pues George marcho temprano esta mañana. – intento sonar convincente.

Pero Harry estaba vacunado (por decirlo de alguna manera) de las mentiras o medias verdades. Siempre ocultándole las cosas para supuestamente "protegerlo". Viendo la reacción de sus amigos intuía que algo estaba pasando y que no era de su agrado. Y esta forma y sin mediar palabra Harry atravesó el gentío que se encontraba en la entrada de la librería.

Una vez dentro, el lugar había cambiado ya que el local había ganado en espacio y las estanterías estaban repartidas a banda y banda del edificio, así como un piso superior. Independientemente de eso, la librería estaba llena de gente y todos miraban hacia un lado en concreto.

Así que Harry intento adentrarse entre la multitud para ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención al personal. Mientras, andaba le pareció oír la voz de una persona conocida. No lo recordaba en aquel instante pero le resultaba familiar. Ya se encontraba cerca del foco de todo ese cao.

-Harry, Harry… espéranos – escuchaba la voz de sus amigos a lo lejos. Pero esa voz no era la que anteriormente había escuchado… era una voz que le traía un recuerdo más amargo, algo desagradable.

Esta vez volvió a escuchar la voz… era de mujer… adulta… pero no recordaba bien. No asociaba esa voz con un rostro conocido. Ya quedaba poco estaba en las filas primeras y… esta vez oyó la voz de un hombre.

-Un poco de silencio, un poco de silencio, por favor… - rogaba el hombre.

Harry escucho una risita de la mujer… aunque aun no la veía esa risa le sonaba pero no ataba cabos. Una cosa si sabía es que no se trataba de su antigua profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Dolores Umbridge. Esta se hallaba en Azkaban después de ser juzgada y condenada por crímenes contra hijos de muggles entre otros delitos. Francamente, a Harry no le sabía nada mal, ya que el corazón de Umbridge (aunque no fuera mortifaga) era bien oscuro.

-Señoras y señores con todos ustedes la gran escritora y periodista más influyente en los últimos tiempos (aplausos) con todos ustedes…

Finalmente, Harry llego a primera fila y en frente suyo estaba ella.

/

-Anabella, estas preciosa con ese vestido negro – dijo su amiga Chang.

-Tú crees… - pregunto dudosa dándose la media vuelta frente al espejo.

-Bueno, estas ideal para asistir a un funeral… de hecho ya vas preparada… con ese vestido negro – dijo su otra amiga Marietta.

-No seas bruta!! – y Chang le lanzo una mirada amenazadora. – En vez de tanto quejarte aporta ideas.

-Quédate el verde esmeralda, es mi vestido favorito… además tu eres tan alta Anabella, te sentará fenomenal – opinó Marietta.

-No pienso ponerme el verde esmeralda, no soy una buscona.- dijo enfadada Anabella.- No se qué vestido ponerme para la fiesta de esta noche, no quiero ir provocadora ni ceñida, pero tampoco quiero ir de monja de clausura ni tapada hasta la cabeza.

-¿Tanto te preocupa lo que piense Draco de ti? – pregunto Marietta descaradamente.

- Oh te callas de una vez o utilizare mi varita para sellar tu pico de oro – amenazo Chang cansada de los comentarios desafortunados de Marietta.

- Vale no abriré la boca más – y Marietta se marcho a otra sección de la tienda.

-No te preocupes seguro que encontramos algo que te gusta – y Chang cogió su mano y se dirigieron de nuevo a los probadores de la tienda.

/

Si era ella. Confirmado. La supuestamente "gran escritora y periodista" presentaba un libro en Flourish y Blotts. Realmente, a quien con un poco de celebro podría interesar algo que salieses de su pluma. Imaginación no le faltaba. Sin duda, era la número uno a la hora de añadir y manipular a su antojo la realidad.

-… RITA "ROSA" SKEETER… (Aplausos) - grito finalmente el hombre.

Harry miraba incrédulo al gentío allí reunido, ¿Cómo podían creer a una manipuladora de la verdad, mentirosa compulsiva, engaña bobos por excelencia? No sabía que pensar.

Finalmente, sus amigos pudieron alcanzar a Harry. Aunque este no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más se había sumado al grupo.

-Unas palabras de nuestra querida invitada antes de la firma de libros – dijo el señor del megáfono.

-Querido publico gracias por asistir a la venta de mi libro. Tras largos años de estudio, trabajo y perfección… he dedicado mi vida a informar con rigor y contrastando las fuentes de información… me considero veraz y realista…

Mientras, el grupo de chicos comentaba el discurso de Rita.

-¿Rita "Rosa" Skeeter? Que se cree esta ahora ¿una planta aromática? – dijo en tono de mofa Ron.

-A mi me recuerda más a un veneno Rita "Cianuro" Skeeter – le comento ahora Harry.

-Como puede decir esas cosas y quedarse tan ancha… ¿Veraz? Des de cuando – se preguntaba Hermione indignada.

Rita Skeeter continuaba con su discurso hacia las masas, se lanzaba piropos y más piropos sobre su profesionalidad y honestidad periodística. Lo cierto es que su mera presencia había levantado bastante expectación entre la gente, lectores, curiosos y algún periodista que otro del profeta.

Pero de seguida Harry ato cabos… Rita Skeeter / ¿Snape santo o canalla? Entonces, sus ojos se dirigieron al montón de libros apilados en la mesa. En efecto, en portada una gran foto de Snape de perfil y un titulo que decía _¿Snape santo o canalla? _Ya solo faltaba encontrar el nombre del autor… lo encontró… era, como no, Rita Skeeter.

Una vez acabado el discurso autocomplaciente de aquella mujer, el hombre volvió a dirigirse hacia las masas.

-Muy bien, ¿alguna pregunta por parte de la prensa? – se dirigió el hombre a las filas cercanas.

Un montón de manos se alzaron al aire.

-Una pregunta, ¿realmente era Snape un doble espía?

-Huyy jijiji no puedo contestar esa pregunta, tendrá que comprar el libro – contesto Rita con una risita que sonaba ridícula.

-Siguiente pregunta.

-¿No presentaba el libro el día 15?

-Sí, pero debido a la gran expectativa levantada decidimos adelantar su venta.

- Otra pregunta.

-Es consciente de la repercusión que puede tener el libro en otras personas y sobre todo al protagonista principal, el cual, no se puede defender ya que se halla muerto asesinado por Voldemort.

En ese instante a Rita se le congeló la sonrisa como si le hubieran aplicado pegamento en cada mejilla. Pero no fue la única, ya que el silencio hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Todos miraron a la persona que había formulado la pregunta.

-Bueno… es la verdad…

-No perdone es "su verdad" o mejor dicho su gran mentira – y Harry le señalo con el dedo.

-Perdona, pero mi credibilidad está más que contrastada - Rita observo quien era aquel muchacho que intentaba ponerla en evidencia delante de todos, le reconoció enseguida.

-Y que sabrá usted de la vida Snape, acaso tubo trato directo con él, conocía su trabajo profesional, lo que hizo por el mundo mágico – le recrimino Harry.

Para sus amigos resultaba difícil de creer que Harry estuviera defendiendo a Snape, sobre todo si tenían en cuenta lo mal que se había portado el profesor de pociones con Harry. Pero en el fondo todos sabían que llevaba razón y que Rita era más bien una farsante.

Harry se dirigió al público allí presente.

-Escúchenme, hagan lo que quieran con sus vidas, pueden comprar el libro y dejarse intoxicar con mentitas y calumnias. Pero una cosa sí que puedo decir, Snape lucho por llevar la paz al mundo mágico haciendo de espía para Dumbledore y la Orden del Fenix. Lucho hasta el final y fue asesinado por Voldemort.

Harry se acerco a sus amigos.

-Como se puede tener tanta cara, y encima ella – dijo con rabia Harry apretando el puño.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer amigo es pasar de ella – y Ron apoyo su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Sí, Ron tiene razón… es lo mejor. No vale la pena perder el tiempo con gente que antepone su beneficio personal antes que la honestidad – apoyo Hermione con su comentario.

Harry se paso las manos por la cara.

-Supongo que tenéis razón… dejemos que esa manipuladora naufrague en sus mentiras – dijo Harry echando un último vistazo a la mujer.

-Bien, pues continuemos con nuestros asuntos. Ah, por cierto nos hemos encontrado a George. También nos ayudara a buscar información.

George saludo al grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hacía tiempo que no veían tan contesto a George. Aquella risa les recordaba tanto, cuando los hermanos Weasley tramaban alguna de sus bromas.

- Tenéis todos un pergamino para saber por dónde buscar – insistió Hermione señalando las estanterías de la librería.

Los chicos se dividieron en cinco grupos. Luna y Neville buscaban en la sección de Naturaleza Mágica (que era su especialidad) con el fin de encontrar algún tipo de información, relacionando los dibujos del cofre con algún tipo de ornamentación mágica existente. Ginny y George buscaba en Arqueología y Runas Mágicas (aunque no fueran su especialidad) seguían los consejos que Hermione les había dado. Harry y Ron buscaban diferentes tipos de cofres: mágicos, de uso corriente, de uso especial guarda tesoros, cofres muggles… (por su puesto Ron se quejo amargamente, eso sí solo Harry pudo escuchar sus quejas) y por último Hermione buscaría en libros sobre historia mágica, quizás el cofre hallado en la habitación de Regulus A. Black, tendría trascendencia histórica.

-Hay una cosa que no me cuadra ¿Por qué has madrugado tanto, George? – pregunto Ginny mientras removía un libro de una estantería superior.

-Vaya hermanita sí que me conoces, tenía mis motivos – y hecho una sonrisa malévola típica de aquellos gemelos bromistas.

-Se te nota en la cara.

-¿El qué?

-Que estas tramando algo ¿Dime como se explica que estuvieras despierto tan pronto (impropio de ti) y que marcharas a trabajar en vacaciones?

- Vaya no se te escapa ni una. Pues te seré, en parte, sincero. Como sabía que estaba la loca de Rita promocionando su libro he querido probar una de mis últimas bromas. Y claro necesitaba probarla en alguien, así que pensé en ella. Es mi musa de inspiración – dijo en un tono burlón George.

- Lo sabía, ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿No querrás meterte en líos?–pregunto Ginny medio curiosa.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa final. Si te lo cuento ahora no tendrá gracia. Espera y ya lo veras. –George se frotaba las manos, todavía no había probado aquel producto y estaba impaciente por ver los primeros resultados.

En otro lado de la tienda…

-Porque Hermione nos hace buscar cofres, es cosa de chicas – dijo irritado de nuevo Ron.

-Ron y los cofres de piratas ¿también son cosas de chicas? – Harry intento mover un pesado libro sobre cofres.

-Vale, tienes razón… ¿te hecho una mano con ese libro? –sugirió Ron viendo que Harry casi se peleaba para poder coger aquel libro inmenso.

-Quizás aquí encontremos algo.

-Sí, seguro... – y seguidamente Ron dejo de agarrar el libro haciendo que este cayera al suelo con gran estruendo.

-¿Pero qué haces Ron? Soltaste el libro – dijo medio indignado Harry.

-¿Acaso no has leído el titulo? –dijo Ron señalando con el dedo la portada de aquel inmenso libro.

-"_Cofres y Cofritos para la abuelita_" –leyó Harry en voz alta.

Se escucho de lejos suspirar a Hermione.

-Estos libros de Historia son tan… ambiguos – se desesperaba Hermione cada vez que habría un libro de historia de la magia. - Des de luego no saben seleccionar las cosas realmente importantes y eliminar aquello más banal.

Después de estar buscando durante un buen rato, el grupo decidió reunirse en el exterior de la librería para compartir la información. Una vez todos juntos expusieron aquello significativo de ser contado, pero nadie encontró algo relevante.

-No tenemos nada chicos – dijo desesperada Hermione. No estaba acostumbrada a fracasar en cuestiones de libros.

-Quizás este cofre no sea nada importante – dijo Harry sacando el objeto de la mochila y observándolo detalladamente.

-Quizás tenga runas mágicas y Regulus quería protegerlas de los rayos del sol – dijo Luna mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-Si será eso – dijo en tono de burla Ron. – Regulus no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que coleccionar piedrecitas.

- Entonces no entiendo la cara de sorpresa que puso Kingley al ver el cofre. Si se supone que es un cofre más del montón. ¿Por qué Regulus fue tan minucioso a la hora de esconder el cofre? – estas dudas llegaban a la cabeza de Harry.

-Estamos en punto muerto, chicos. Necesitamos un empujón.

-Bueno, creo que en eso si que os puedo ayudar – dijo George señalando con el dedo la librería.

En efecto, la gente empezó a salir de la librería Flourish y Blottsde de forma apresurada. La mayoría con una mano sujetando el libro de Rita y con la otra mano tapándose la nariz.

-¿Que creéis que ha pasado allí dentro? – pregunto un desconcertado Neville.

-Pues muy sencillo, están saboreando el M.E.O.N. – dijo orgulloso George.

-¿Es cosa tuya, George? – y su hermano pequeño empezó a reír. - ¿Y qué es eso del M.E.O.N.? – pregunto entre risas.

-Pues muy sencillo, es mi nueva gama de productos (Mejor Evitar Oler Nada) M.E.O.N. Es ideal para aplicar sobre libros aburridos, pergaminos o diarios personales. Mirad os explicare como funciona: rocías con este espray una serie de libros y estos absorben el hechizo. Eso quiere decir que cuando una persona pasa una página del libro hechizado se desprende un olor desagradable en el ambiente donde se ha abierto el libro. Por ejemplo: olor a pedo, huevos podridos, pies sudados, caca…

- Pobre gente – sintió lastima Hermione.

-Pues a mí no me dan pena, ese libro es muy sensacionalista y se recrea en las cosas morbosas de la gente – dijo riendo Harry.

-Y supongo que el efecto es duradero, ¿me equivoco? –pregunto riendo Ginny también.

- Que bien me conoces Ginny, así se lo pensaran dos veces si quieren volver a leer ese libro – y la risa se extendió al resto del grupo (incluso Hermione).

-Oye este invento es genial, ¿te imaginas Harry poder aplicar este producto en los libros de Historia de la magia?.

-Genial, así no se impartiría esa asignatura durante todo el curso – y de nuevo las risas hicieron acto de presencia en el grupo.

Después de tantas risas los chicos se marcharon a tomar algo y luego cada uno se separo para cumplir sus planes de ocio del día.

/

-Anabella baja ya que los invitados están al caer – dijo des de el piso inferior su padre.

-Ya casi estoy – se oyó des de arriba Anabella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestido, cariño? – sugirió su madre.

-Esto… no gracias ya me las arreglo sola – cada vez estaba más alterada la chica.

-¿No notas que esta algo nerviosa? – pregunto su padre.

-La edad querido, es una época donde uno se realiza tanta preguntas, encontrare el amor, seré feliz – dijo con una mirada soñadora Sofí. – En fin, es joven y guapa.

Con un translador aparecieron los Malfoy en el jardín. Elegantes los tres, vestidos como si fueran al mayor evento del mundo mágico. Pese a que su situación económica no era lo mejor siempre se habían distinguido por ser una de las familias más elegantes, con mayor porte y clase del mundo mágico. Tal vez, algo de superficialidad y presunción…

Las dos familias se saludaron efusivamente y fueron invitados, cortésmente, a entrar en el salón de la casa. Lo cierto es que por la cara que se dibujaba en Draco parecía más bien que este asistiera a una sala de torturas.

La casa de los Murray era bastante elegante, con un estilo clásico más bien. Sofi era una enamorada del estilismo clásico y su salón estaba decorado con figuritas y muebles de ese estilo.

Antes de cenar, y esperando que Anabella se incorporaba a la reunión, la anfitriona Sofi les sirvió una copa a todos. Parecía algo nerviosa al servir las copas, quería que todo saliera a la perfección, tal y como había preparado minuciosamente.

Minutos después Anabella bajo las escaleras que daban acceso al salón donde se encontraban todos esperándola. Le había costado horrores descender por aquellas escaleras, incluso estuvo a punto de no presentarse aludiendo alguna enfermedad repentina. Pero sabía perfectamente que sus padres se enfadarían mucho con ella si hacia ese feo a los invitados.

Pero realmente el motivo por el cual no quería aparecer en la cena no era por vergüenza o timidez, ni tampoco por encontrarse a Draco (pensaba que se había comportado como una estúpida por haber llorado delante de él en la anterior fiesta). El motivo real era su vestido.

-Maldita Marietta, porque tuve que hacerle caso "_póntelo te quedara muy sexi_"- decía mientras imitaba la voz de su amiga. – _"El verde esmeralda es muy atrevido" – _volvió a imitar con rabia su voz.

Seguía bajando los escalones, ya estaba en los últimos.

-Y encima con este escote… se me ve todo… y transparenta algo… ¡¡ porque a mí !! – decía indignada la chica. – Bueno pensemos en positivo, seguro que nadie se da cuenta de mi vestido, seguro que estarán inmersos en algún conversación, así que tranquila – se decía a ella misma para relajarse e intentar no pensar más en el tema y afrontando la velada lo más natural posible.

Así que seguidamente accedió al salón donde se encontraban los invitados manteniendo una conversa distendida (todos menos Draco que no sabía muy bien que hacia allí).

-Hola, encantados de verles de nuevo – dijo tímidamente Anabella.

Los cincos se giraron al unisonó tras sentir la voz de la muchacha.

-Encantados de volver a verte, Anabella – dijo Narcisa Malfoy besando la mejilla de la chica y echando un vistazo a su vestido esmeralda.

-Vaya estas realmente hermosa esta noche, le viene de familia – intento parecer cortes Lucius Malfoy saludando a la joven (La madre de esta le miro con desgana, sin que nadie se diera cuenta).

Los padres de Anabella se habían quedado algo parados al ver la chica vestir tan ceñida, no era habitual en ella, siempre había sido una chica discreta a la hora de vestir. También se había quedado parado Draco, pero por otro motivo bien distinto, aquella chica estaba realmente guapa y elegante (si hubieran estado con sus amigos hubiera dicho que estaba buena). No supo que decir, eso sí con sus ojos "examino" la chica de arriba a abajo como si tuviera rayos X en su visión.

-Vayamos al comedor que la cena se enfría – sugirió Sofi no sin antes echar una mirada a su hija.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, la conversa giro en torno a temas típicos entre parejas de amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven. Familia, trabajo, hijos… y recordando su paso por Hogwarts, que por cierto ambos seis (padres e hijos) habían sido estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería.

-Tengo un whiski de fuego húngaro que os encantara probar, es de lo caros, eh – sugirió el señor Murray.

-Iré a servir unas copas para todos – dijo deprisa la señora Sofi impaciente. Y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo todo. Una vez de regreso, el whiski estaba ya servido en pequeñas copas de estilo barroco.

-Como te gusta cuidar hasta el último detalle, Sofi – dijo Narcisa observando aquellas maravillosas copas.

Sofi parecía alterada, tal vez se tomaba demasiado en serio lo de ser anfitriona. No obstante sirvió las copas con algo de nerviosismo en sus manos…

Una vez acabado de cenar el grupo de amigos se disperso. Sofi enseño a Narcisa su colección de figuritas clásicas de su otra salita de estar, Anthony Murray y Lucis Malfoy se quedaron en el salón principal para charlar de sus cosas y Anabella (no tuvo más remedio) que enseñarle a Draco el jardín trasero de la casa.

-¿Y cuál será tu nuevo trabajo en el ministerio? – pregunto Lucius con esa sutileza que le caracterizaba, como si la cosa no fuera de su interés.

- Bueno, déjame que te cuente – y seguidamente dejo su copa en la mesa – el ministerio está interesado en recuperar unos pergaminos de la edad oscura antigua.

- Pero creía que ese material había sido destruido– contesto Lucius sorbiendo un trago de su copa.

-Eso pensé yo… pero luego escuche a algún trabajador del ministerio que decía que el chico Potter había traído algo que interesa mucho al ministro – recordó el señor Murray.

-¿A si? – la curiosidad le podía cada vez más al señor Malfoy. - ¿Y tienes idea de lo que era?

-No lo sé, pero creo que debe de estar relacionado con la búsqueda de esos pergaminos en concreto – sostuvo el señor Murray.

- Curioso – y apuro el contenido de su copa.

-Sí, pero no comentes esto con nadie. A ti te lo cuento porque te tengo confianza. Además todavía no sé si voy a aceptar el cargo.

Seguidamente Lucius Malfoy sintió un leve mareo y la vista se le nublo parcialmente. Tampoco quiso darle excesiva importancia.

En el jardín….

-Bueno, este es el jardín que mi madre ha insistido tanto que vieras – dijo con desgana Anabella sabiendo que ha Draco eso no le interesaba para nada.

- Si, ya veo… muy bonito… ¿así que estudiaste en Hogwarts? – pregunto cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Pues si… pero no donde tú crees… no soy Shytherin como mis padres – y le miro esta vez a la cara.

-Claro, una chica tan guapa no me pasaría por alto – dijo Draco mientras su mirada se perdía en el escote de la chica.

-Eh oh, estoy aquí – dijo algo enfadada - ¿solo te fijas en las chicas si van muy escotadas?

-Pues si, como tú…

-PLAS – soltó la mano Anabella y esta impacto en el rostro de Draco.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto el chico poniendo la mano en su mejilla.

-No me extraña que no me reconocieras, porque como en Hogwarts no iba enseñando carne por eso nunca te fijaste es mi – dijo la chica dándole la espalda.

Draco tuvo dos pensamientos en aquel momento. Uno: esa chica guapa tiene muy mal genio y su carácter es impredecible por no decir explosivo. Dos: me mola esta piba.

/

De noche en la Madriguera…

-El día de hoy no ha servido para nada. Ni pistas ni ningún hilo al que agarrarse – dijo Hermione echándose al sofá de golpe.

-Tranquila lo hemos intentado, pero no ha surtido efecto – y Harry dejo su mochila al lado de su asiento.

-Bueno, no es del todo cierto. Hemos visto a la cara culo de Rita – Ron recordaba la cara de la gente cuando abrían el libro y miles de olores desagradables inundaban el lugar.

-Sí, definitivamente mi producto funciona, gracias Rita por ofrecerte como probadora oficial de sortilegios Weasley – decía George mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Querrás decir tu ayudante involuntaria – especifico Hermione.

-Llámala como quieras…. – se escucho la voz lejana de George.

-Al menos Luna y Neville, han encontrado algún libro de su interés –dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en la de Hermione.

Harry miró la mochila, saco el cofre y le dio un último vistazo. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era un simple objeto más. Que Regulus se había tomado muchas molestias en ocultarlo a la vista de los demás e incluso su hermano Sirus desconocía de su existencia. O puede que fuera una forma segura de guardar sus secretos íntimos

En cualquiera de los casos su instinto estaba fuertemente ligado con ese objeto, no sabía el porqué, pero de alguna forma se sentí atraído como cuando el imán es arrastrado hacia el metal.

-En fin…

-CLARO!! Que tontos hemos sido – grito Hermione sobresaltando a los demás.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron mirando de un lado a otro como si algo inesperado fuera a suceder.

-Nos hemos olvidado una pieza muy importante en este rompecabezas – dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá como si tuviera un muelle en sus aposentos.

- Comprar la nueva Nimbus Megalaser 2008, ¿tal vez? – dijo Ron mirando a Harry con humor.

-No, Ronald… ¿Quién conocía mejor a Regulus A. Black? – pregunto Hermione al grupo.

-Sus padres… -contesto Ginny a una clara evidencia.

-No – suspiro la chica - ¿A quién creéis que Regulus confiaría un secreto tan importante? –insistió Hermione como si estuvieran en un concurso de preguntas y respuestas.

-Des de luego a Sirius no - sentenció Harry.

- Mmmm… Bellatrix…

-NO, NO, NO a alguien que se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.


	8. Un relato poco amoroso y una muerte

Hola a todos!! Marchando otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Huy que titulo más enigmático tiene este capítulo, ¿¿por qué será??… para saber la respuesta no os queda más remedio que leer y leer este capi. Porque me temo que a partir de este ahora (y en progresión) comenzaran a pasar cosas oscuras… bueno en esta historia hay amor, amistad, vida cuotidiana… pero también gente que…

Por cierto, si veis por Barcelona un chico que lleva un collarín (anti-mosquitos) en la pierna izquierda, ese soy yo. Como ya explique en el capitulo anterior he declarado la guerra al mosquito tigre, porque solo hace que picarme, picarme y más picarme. Y yo solo hago que rascarme, rascarme y más rascarme.

Quisiera agradecer a JAIMOL por su review, espero que la historia te siga gustando más y más. Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por leer mi historia, gracias a vosotros me siento siempre inspirado.

Que empiece ya o el público se va!!

Capitulo octavo: Un relato poco amoroso y una muerte

A la mañana siguiente los chicos madrugaron temprano, ahora que estaban de vacaciones podían permitirse el lujo de investigar tranquilamente el asunto del cofre. Antes de cruzar la puerta la señora Weasley les alerto un momento.

-Chicos, si que os habéis levantado pronto hoy – pregunto observando principalmente a Ron.

-Pues sí, ahora que estamos de vacaciones tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacer actividades – contesto ágilmente Hermione.

-Exactamente, eso es lo que le decía anoche a vuestro padre, en vez de quedarse vagueando en casa lo mejor es salir y ver cosas… - contesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sí, bueno… mama al medio día no vendremos a comer, saldremos por el centro comercial muggle – dijo Ginny poniendo cara de inocente. No estaba bien mentir pero tampoco quería hacer propaganda de lo que iban a hacer aquella mañana.

- ¿Al centro comercial muggle…? - Ron miro a su hermana con cara extrañada, pero rápidamente recibió un pequeño codazo de Hermione. – Ah sí, claro al centro ese.

Los chicos ya se disponían a cruzar la salida de la Madriguera cuando, de nuevo, la voz de la señora Weasley les hizo frenar en seco.

-Por las barbas de Merlin, ya casi se me olvidaba. Harry anoche llego una lechuza para ti. En principio, venía a nombre a Arthur Weasley así que la abrió mi marido, ten. – dijo la señora Weasley cediendo la carta abierta a Harry.

- Gracias – contesto Harry cogiendo la carta.

El grupo cruzo la verja de la Madriguera y entro por el camino principal del lugar. Hacia un día realmente bonito, el astro sol lucia pero sin abrasar y se notaba una suave brisa en el entorno.

- ¿De quién será? – pregunto Ron echando un vistazo por detrás del hombro de Harry.

-Que discreto Ronald –le dijo Hermione mientras esta le tiraba un poco del pantalón hacia abajo.

-Ehhhh, traidora – reacciono rápido Ron subiéndose el pantalón – Ya verás tú - Y Ron salió corriendo detrás de Hermione hasta darle caza.

-Suelta, jajaja, que cara has puesto Ron, jajaja – pudo decir la chica mientras Ron le rodeaba con sus brazos mientras le hacía cosquillas.

- Venga, quítame los pantalones si puedes ahora – dijo en tono de risa Ron mientras continuaba haciéndole cosquillas a la chica - ¿Te rindes?

-Jajaja tu ganas Ron. – dijo la muchacha mientras era levantara a pulso por el chico.

Pero con tantas risas, Ron resbalo con la arenilla del camino, perdiendo así el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo (Ron de espaldas al suelo y Hermione encima de este, a la misma altura de los labios del pelirrojo). Se miraron, notaron el aliento el uno del otro y se dejaron llevar…

Harry y Ginny, que se encontraban más retrasados en el camino, no sabían muy bien cómo actuar. Cansados de las interminables e inagotables discusiones entre Ron y Hermione aquello no les pareció tan mal, pero claro tampoco era plan de liarse en pleno camino.

-Harry ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto dubitativa Ginny.

- No pasara nada, así se mantendrán ocupados sin discutir… - contesto con una sonrisa picara el chico.

-Harry!!

-Vale, vale… será mejor que les dejemos solos y que tengan un poco de intimidad – sugirió el chico caminando hacia el otro lado del camino.

-No estoy muy segura… pero ya son adultos – y le siguió Ginny.

Ambos se alejaron, a una distancia prudencial de la "pareja amorosa". Para pasar el rato, Harry saco la carta que le había entregado la señora Weasley para leerla.

_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Hace unos días he recibido, en tu antigua casa de Privet Drive numero 4, la visita de un familiar tuyo. Concretamente de Dudley Dursley. El motivo de su visita es que tu primo desea reunirse contigo, para saber cómo te encuentras, si estás bien, si necesitas algo…_

La carta continuaba pero esta vez la caligrafía era diferente, más bien difícil de interpretar.

_Se le ve realmente cambiado (esta más delgado que nunca, seguro que su madre le estará haciendo pasar por el régimen de la alcachofa) y además le noto un aire más maduro._

Seguidamente volvía a aparecer la caligrafía primera.

_En definitiva, si quieres contactar con tu primo envía una lechuza con la respuesta a Wisteria Walk en Little Whinging, ya que tu__ primo__ se encuentra esta semana en casa (en mi casa) de la señora Figgs, que le atenderá encantadamente. _

_Atentamente _

_Arabella Doreen Figg_

_P.D. El chico no ha devorado ni una vez la nevera de mi casa y su culo cabe perfectamente por mi portal (no se puede decir lo mismo de su padre)_

Harry esbozo una sonrisa tras leer este último comentario. La verdad es que los comentarios de la señora Figg resultaban, a veces, demasiado claros, directos y sinceros.

-Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba esto – dijo Harry medio impactado tras leer la carta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Crees que realmente está arrepentido de lo que paso? – pregunto Ginny al muchacho tras echarle un nuevo vistazo a la carta.

-No lo sé, el último día que estuve en Privet Drive él pareció… - intento recordar Harry, pero enseguida borro ese recuerdo ya que lo que pasó en los días posteriores le resultaba demasiado amargo.

-Debe de ser difícil perdonar a aquellos que tanto te han hecho daño y sobre todo si son parte de tú familia, que son los que más te han de querer y proteger – dijo Ginny entregando la carta de nuevo a Harry.

-Y tanto… pero la culpa no es de Dudley, él actuaba conforme a las directrices de sus padres. Como mis tíos me trataban mal, él me trataba mal. Es por asociación de ideas. – concluyo el chico con voz muy seria.

-Vaya Harry, eso te ha quedado muy Hermione – dijo entre risas Ginny mientras Harry también se reía tras su comentario.

-Bueno, ya pensare una respuesta.

Tras ese comentario aparecieron por el camino, en dirección hacia ellos, Ron y Hermione. Por las caras que se dibujaban en sus rostros algo había estorbado a la pareja feliz.

-Oh oh, ahí vienen los dos con caras de pocos amigos – dijo Ginny al oído de Harry.

-No, creo que tienen cara de otra cosa… pero no de estar enfadados… eso sí, no es de alegría… - le contesto al oído de Ginny.

-Mi madre me mata por esto, seguro – dijo Ron con cara de estar más rojo que nunca, parecía más bien un tomate colorado.

-Espero que no se lo cuente a mis padres – añadió Hermione también bastante avergonzada.

- Marchemos rápido.

-Sí, será mejor.

Durante parte del camino nadie se atrevió a comentar nada de lo que hasta ahora había acontecido. Hasta que alguien se decidió a cortar el hielo.

-Bueno ¿qué tal fue la cosa?

-Harry !! –gritaron a la vez sus acompañantes.

-JAJAJA, perdonad no era mi intención – continuaba riendo este.

-Que picaron eres – y Ginny le guiño un ojo.

-¿Que os pasa a los dos? ¿A qué vienen esas risas? – dijo en un tono medio enfadado Ron.

-Escuchad, no ha pasado nada… bueno si, pero no… - dijo algo confundida Hermione.

-Bueno, a juzgar cómo llevas los pelos, yo diría que no has estado sometida a un huracán – dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Ginny ¡! – contestaron a dúo Ron y Hermione.

-Podríamos considerar a Ron como un tipo de huracán, huracán manos largas –esta vez era Harry quien añadía más leña al fuego.

-No ha pasado nada de lo que estáis pensado - dijo Hermione intentando domesticar su peinado maltrecho.

-Entonces??

-Resulta que mientras estábamos en el suelo… pues eso… estábamos… ahí… los dos… y… - balbuceaba Ron sin saber muy bien cómo explicar, a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, lo que estaba haciendo con Hermione.

-Que mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente… mi pelo se enredo en la cremallera de Ron – se puso roja Hermione explicando ese detalle.

-Ya te dije que lo llevabas demasiado largo – le riño Ron.

-Calla y déjame continuar!! Y entonces me puse a la altura de su cintura… para quitar el pelo de su cremallera - las mejillas rojas de Hermione estaban a punto de estallar.

-Tampoco Ginny y yo queremos entrar en detalles – dijo Harry temiéndose el tono que estaba cogiendo la conversa.

-No es eso,…es que resulta que mientras intentaba sacar el pelo de la cremallera, justo en ese momento paso la señora Webber… - y Hermione no pudo continuar hablando.

- Y claro imagínate la postura… la señora casi le da algo… - dijo Ron mientras recordaba el grito de espanto de la mujer.

-Vaya la señora Webber ¿y os reconoció? – pregunto Ginny.

-Sí, me vio la cara – le contesto Ron.

-¿Y quién es esa señora Webber? – pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Es una chismosa puritana. Seguro que ahora medio Inglaterra se habrá enterado de lo que ha pasado – dijo Ginny intentando ayudar a Hermione aplanar aquella mata de pelo.

- Y lo peor de todo va ser cuando se lo explique a mis padres. Entonces sí que se va a liar una pero de las gordas – quiso no pensar Ron, temiendo la reprimenda de su madre.

- No pensemos en eso ahora, vayamos a Grimmauld Place antes de que nos metamos en algún otro lio más – sugirió Hermione ahora con él pelo más decente.

/

Dos chicas tiraban piedrecitas sobre la ventana del primer piso de una casa. Primero una, luego la otra y posteriormente las dos. Pero nadie respondía. Así que una de las chicas cogió un buen pedrusco (eso sí, sin la aprobación de la otra) y lo lanzo contra la ventana. El ruido que hizo cuando esta impacto en el cristal hizo temer lo peor. Pero, afortunadamente, no se rompió.

Finalmente la ventana, que era objeto de deseo, se abrió. Por allí se asomo una chica despeinada y con un gesto obsceno: les grito, insulto y volvió a cerrar el ventanal de un solo golpe.

-Quizás suba allí arriba y le lance un par de crucios – dijo la chica que lanzo el pedrusco final.

-Esta chica tiene un carácter poco femenino, si se había comprometido - dijo la otra con cara de resignación.

Al cabo de un rato sintieron que la puerta principal de la casa se abría. De allí salió una chica con cara de poco amigos, medio dormida y con un cabreo considerable.

-La próxima vez que queráis avisarme podrías utilizar medios mágicos y no muggles – dijo Marietta con cara de mono.

- Si, de eso estaba hablando con Cho, de utilizar medios "mágicos" para despertarte – dijo Anabella recordando los crucios que le hubiera gustado lanzarle a su amiga hasta hacia un rato.

-No veo porque tenemos que madrugar, ni que se fueran a llegarse el castillo ese de los demonios – las mañanas no le sentaban bien a Marietta

- Queremos aprovechar el día. Chica, no es tan difícil de entender – dijo enfadada Cho a su amiga.

-Ya pero para mí es pronto – siguió replicando.

-Estamos en nuestras vacaciones y el otro día acordemos que iríamos de acampada al castillo Urquhart, en el lago Ness – le recriminaba Anabella.

-Vale, vale… ¿y cómo pensáis ir allá? – pregunto para hacerse la interesada.

-En un elefante volador.

-Jaja, que graciosa.

-Chicas, chicas no nos peleemos ahora que estamos de vacaciones. Hagamos un esfuerzo para pasar estos días de la mejor manera posible – intento serenar las cosas Cho.

-Vale, dejemos lo correr. A tu pregunta iremos con un traslador. Mi padre me ha autorizado a usar este – y la chica saco un hacha de plástico de su mochila.

-Que translador más discreto – dijo sin poder contenerse, verbalmente, Marietta.

-Perfecto, chicas el lago es nuestro.

/

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora? – pregunto el chico a su madre.

-Mejor, ya no se siente tan mareado y ahora ha cogido el sueño – dijo la mujer cerrando con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – pregunto a su madre de nuevo.

-No es necesario Draco. Ya me quedo yo, tú ve y disfruta de la acampada – dijo Narcisa Malfoy a su único hijo.

-Como quieras – recogió parte de su equipaje – si necesitas algo envíame una lechuza.

-Anda vete no hagas esperar a tus amigos.

Draco se reunió con sus amigos. Pese a que su relación con su padre no pasaba por su mejor momento estaba algo preocupado por la salud de su progenitor. A noche, tras la cena en casa de los Murray, había llegado bastante mareado y pálido a casa. Tal vez, fuera una mala digestión…

-Por fin, pensábamos que te había echado atrás – asistió uno de sus compañeros.

- Me dormí – dijo Draco como excusa. A pesar de que se trataban de sus nuevos amigos tampoco tenía ganas de contarle lo mal que se encontraba su padre ayer.

-Vaya Draco te estás haciendo mayor – dijo Miles en tono sarcástico.

- Que le pasa a mi edad, imbécil – de todos era sabido el mal carácter del chico cuando estaba de mal humor.

-¡A ti que te pasa!! – le contesto enfadado Miles.

-Nada y a ti, cabezón – ahora Draco estaba señalando con su varita a su compañero de viaje.

Graham y Terence tuvieron que intervenir para separar a los dos muchachos.

-Haiga paz, tíos… que no vamos a la guerra, por si no lo recordáis vamos de acampada – dijo Terence mirando a los dos.

-Espero que tengáis tanta energía para cuando escalemos la montaña – añadió Graham.

Tras volver las aguas a su cauce, en el ambiente reinaban de nuevo las buenas vibraciones. Los cuatro chicos decidieron poner rumbo a su lugar de acampada.

-He traído el traslador de mi padre, tal y como prometí – dijo Terence sacando algo de su mochila.

-Genial tío.

-¿Y de que se trata? – pregunto Miles a la expectativa por ver el traslador de su amigo.

- Se trata de una serpiente – y enseño definitivamente Terence dicho objeto a la vista de todos.

- Guau, vaya peligro de traslador – añadió sorprendido Miles.

-Es una serpiente de mentira, que decepción, es un simple peluche – dijo Draco tras examinar el traslador.

- Perdone usted, mi real alteza. Ya sé que mi traslador no está a su altura y posición social – dijo ofendido Terence.

La verdad es que Draco estaba acostumbrado a tratar a la gente con poca sutileza (era el caso de sus ex –compañeros de Hogwarts Goyle y Crabbe) que más bien parecían sus guardaespaldas. Sus palabras iban cargadas siempre con dinamita y eso siempre le había traído muchos problemas.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema del translador, utilicémoslo y marchemos de vacaciones. A ver si el aire no sienta algo mejor – y sus últimas palabras iban dirigidas, especialmente, al propio Draco.

- Chicos, el lago es nuestro!!

/

El grupo llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place gracias a un traslador cedido por el padre de Ron. Pese a que aquella mansión le traía recuerdos amargos a Harry, tenía algo de significado para él, no obstante, la última voluntad de su padrino Sirius Black era que él fuera el propietario.

Sin perder más tiempo, llamo de seguida a su elfo domestico Kreacher. Aquel elfo domestico era bastante viejo, aun así se ocupaba de que la casa estuviera lo más atendida posible, teniendo en cuenta sus capacidades físicas y mentales.

-Kreacher, ben un momento por favor, soy Harry – llamo Harry.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Pasa demasiado tiempo solo – se preocupo Hermione.

-No le habrá pasado nada. Como dice el refrán muggle "mala hierba nunca muere" – dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá del comedor.

-Ron, como puedes decir eso – se sulfuro la chica – Voy a buscarlo.

-Como quieras, dale recuerdos de mi parte.

En realidad todo aquello era muy extraño, ya que la actitud de Kreacher hacia Harry había cambiado años atrás. Ahora se mostraba como un elfo domestico normal y corriente, y atendía en seguida la llamada de Harry cuando este le reclamaba para algún asunto.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Ginny cruzándose las manos como si un gran escalofrió recorriera toda su piel – Siempre nos recibe nada más poner un pie en esta casa…

-Ahhhhhhhhh – se escucho gritar a Hermione en uno de los pisos superiores.

Los tres, alertados por el grito que procedía de Hermione, iniciaron una carrera por las escaleras subiendo tan rápido como podían. En cabeza Ron, que había gritado el nombre de Hermione como si fuera la última vez que pronunciara su nombre.

Finalmente, llegaron al piso donde se encontraba Hermione. La vieron salir de una de las habitaciones. Físicamente parecía estar bien, pero se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Estaba llorando.

-Está muerto… - lloraba Hermione mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ron. Este la consolaba y le abrazaba para protegerla y arroparla.

Ron sentía mucho que Hermione hubiera encontrado el cadáver de Kreacher, sobretodo conociendo la sensibilidad que tenia ella hacia los elfos. "Ojala lo hubiera encontrado yo" pensó Ron para sus adentros.

Harry, instintivamente, saco su barita. Entro sigilosamente en la habitación. Pero allí no había nadie, ni tampoco había signos de que alguien hubiera entrado a robar. En medio de la habitación yacía el cuerpo del elfo domestico Kreacher.

Parecía muerto y con su dedo índice señalaba unas de las baldosas del suelo de la instancia. En efecto, era el lugar donde Harry había encontrado el cofre misterioso. No se había dado cuenta, pero se encontraban en la habitación de Regulus A. Black.

En ese instante el elfo domestico apenas se movió. Lo más probable fuera que noto la presencia de su amo.

-Kreacher ¿qué te ha pasado?

/

Tres chicas aterrizaron en unos matorrales, tras un movidito viaje en el traslador. Teniendo en cuenta la gran explanada de hierba que se hallaba a su alrededor, la desgracia les había deparado como destino unos hierbajos llenos de pinchos.

-Auuuu que daño, mi trasero – dijo Cho tras notar los pinchos.

- Anda que tienes fina la puntería - se quejaba Marietta, ya que unas ramas del matorral se habían introducido en su escote.

-Perdona, pero yo nunca dije que fuera una experta en viajes en traslador – le contesto Anabella que también había aterrizado en una postura indecorosa.

-Bueno da igual, lo importante es que por fin lleguemos – contesto Cho quitándose los pinchitos de la parte de atrás.

-Yo diría más que bien SOBREBIBIMOS, y que no hemos muerto en el intento – siguió quejándose mientras se quitaba aquel matorral impertinente.

-Des de luego que poco sentido del humor tienes, Marietta – y seguidamente saco su cámara de fotos para hacer una instantánea.

-Ah no, serás traidora. No ves que no estoy arreglado, me vas a sacar una foto horrorosa – dijo Cho intentando taparse la cara.

-Ahhhh, mala suerte.

En otro lado del Lago Ness…

-Te felicito, chico. Casi nos llevas a una muerte segura – dijo Draco medio mareado en el suelo.

-Al menos tú no has caído en el agua – intentaza Graham incorporarse des de la orilla del lago.

-Joder, en que estabas pensando tío – le lanzaba, Miles, una mirada inquisidora mientras intentaba salir del agua.

-Lo siento, no calcule bien la distancia de aterrizaje – dijo Terence llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Perdona, no calculaste nuestras distancias de aterrizaje. Sino explícame por que estas tu de pie y nosotros revolcados en la charca como cerdos.

-Y menos mal que el muchacho era un experto en transladores – dijo en un tono enfadado Graham.

-Bueno, un error lo tiene cualquiera – empezó a reír Terence. – Estáis para haceros unas fotos.

-Claro, que gracioso. Y tú estás para que te encierren. Y aparta tu estúpida cámara de aquí – pero Draco resbalo, medio mareado, justo en el momento en que Terence fotografiaba la situación.

-Te vas a comer la cámara de fotos… como sigas haciendo… auuu – Miles había trompezado con Graham y ambos habían caído de nuevo al lago.

-Si es que me lo ponéis a huevo – dijo Terence mientras hacía "click" de nuevo con el aparato fotográfico.

/

-Kreacher ¿me escuchas? – pregunto de nuevo Harry al elfo.

-Kreacher… se muere… - se pudo escuchar entrecortado la voz del elfo, ya mayor.

-¿Crees que alguien le habrá atacado? – mientras la Weasley se colocaba a la altura de Harry.

- No lo creo, no parece que hayan tocado nada de la casa.

-Kreacher… se muere… señor Potter – continuaba diciendo a duras penas el elfo.

- Te pondrás bien, Kreacher – dijo en tono suave Ginny.

Pero la realidad era muy bien distinta, aquel elfo parecía vivir sus últimos minutos de existencia. Harry sabía que Kreacher era un elfo en edad avanzada y que llevaba décadas sirviendo a los miembros de la de familia Black. Lo que no esperaba es que le quedara tan poco tiempo de vida, de hecho el último día que estuvieron con el elfo, antes de partir a la Madriguera, parecía que este se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Y de repente el elfo tiro, ligeramente, de la camiseta de Harry.

-¿Que pasa Kreacher?

-El amo no… no debe coger… el cofre… - dijo arrastrando su voz como si fuera una súplica.

Seguidamente, Harry hecho un vistazo a la baldosa donde días antes había encontrado el cofre por casualidad.

-Te refieres al cofre que estaba escondido en aquella baldosa – señalo con el dedo Harry.

-Harry no debe… coger el cofre… el cofre… el cofre – repetía el elfo ya muy afectado.

-¿El cofre es de tu propiedad, Kreacher? – pregunto con delicadeza Ginny.

-No… no… Kreacher vio el cofre mientras limpiaba… Kreacher se asusto… Kreacher quiso deshacerse del cofre…

-¿Pero porque? – quiso saber Harry sin presionar al elfo.

Pero el elfo sabia que le quedaba segundos de vida, así que prosiguió sin contestar la pregunta.

-Regulus… Regulus… Regulus…

Ambos se quedaron extrañados tras escuchar el nombre de su antiguo dueño Regulus A. Black.

-¿Qué pasa con Regulus? – y miro extrañado a Ginny.

-Quizás… este agonizando – dijo en un tono bajo la chica.

De repente un silencio sepulcral… silencio total.

Silencio mortal en la habitación…

-¡MORIRAS COMO ÉL!! – se oyó gritar al elfo en su último suspiro de vida.


End file.
